Hybrid Experience
by jh831
Summary: Danny and Renesmee have something in common, they are Hybrids or halfas if you will. One who has the world on his shoulders and the other treated as glass china. Well its about time these two have a vacation. Will be man guest apperences such as Jay and Silent Bob and the Scooby Doo gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. J**: Mr. J here again

**Danny**: Hello folks

**Renesmee/Nessie**: Hello folks

**Danny**: so how did I get stuck in a twilight story?

**Mr. J**: Because I had an idea and it is genius, genius I say.

**Nessie**: how is it genius?

**Mr. J**: (glares) because it is damit. Anyway I got the idea from flarsanzain. His story Follow you gave me this idea. So shout out to flarsanzain and thank you for letting me use the idea for this story.

**Danny and Nessie**: Ok then, as long as your not taking credit for coming up the story itself

**Mr. J**: (shrugs) the plot of this story is mine, story idea goes to flarsanzain. And while I'm on the subject I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight. If I did I would be rich. Now that I did the disclaimer and gave credit where credit is due, let the story begin.

**A/N**: So everyone gets an idea, here is the story timeline, if it confuses you, blame clockwork.

Post PP and Post Breaking Dawn

Danny is 18 (body and mind, he will no longer age past 25, just roll with it)

Renesmee is 16 (mind is caught up with body, but is smart due to home schooling by her family slowed ageing at 15, will stop ageing at 25, just roll with it.)

**A/N**: slow start

**The Hybrid Experience**

Danny Fenton, your typical 18 year old was walking down the street late at night minding his own business when he heard screams coming from a nearby alley. He ran to see what was going on and it was another ghost attack and turned into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

xx

What, did I forget to mention he lives in the ghost capital of the world Amenity Park California, and is the worlds savior many times over? Well let me get you up to speed.

Danny Fenton was turned into a human/ghost Hybrid by his parents ghost portal when he was 14. He and his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson (related to Charles Manson? Wouldn't surprise me, that would have been a hell of a twist in the show) were down in his parents Lab, looking at a devise that was supposed to open a rift between the human world (lets call it Earthrelm… go Mortal Kombat) and the Ghost Zone. Danny was dared to go into the machine by Sam which would lead to who he is today. A hero to some, a menace to others. He went in and accidentally pressed the on button which was put in by his father.

The machine turned on and a shock occurred. It fused his human DNA with Ectoplasm which half killed him. He had White hair and a black lab suit with a logo Sam came up with which was a D and P together. He fell trough the floor and got freaked out fearing that he had died. Sam and Tucker tried to calm him down and eventually doing so. He then somehow turned back into his human form, but he still had powers.

Danny had started off with a few powers such as turning invisible, intangible and firing Ecto blasts. However not everything was good for him.

His parents were ghost hunters and obsessed with capturing, dissecting, learning more about ghosts. Jack, his father, Madie, his mother, Jasmine or Jazz, his sister were all knew about something or other about ghosts.

His dad was a giant of a man with black hair who wore a orange and black jumpsuit (now that I think about it, Naruto comes to mind). His mother was about average height with red hair and wore a blue and black jumpsuit which covered her body but hers also covered her head and wore red goggles while working. His sister who is 2 years older than him about the same height as their mother with orange hair(wonder how that happened) wears blue jeans a black turtle neck and a blue headband (sorry, I have no idea what it is called)

Then there is his clone that he sees as a cousin. She was cloned by Vlad Masters.

Danny used his powers to help his parents when he could and help out the town. He fought ghosts. He had made enemies and friends of said beings.

He had taken down ghost after ghost by sending them back to the ghost zone. He had taken down many strong opponents who tried to take over the world and making his life a living Hell.

His parents friend Vlad Masters who was also half ghost like Danny had been turned by accident. He went to college with Danny's parents He was in love with Danny's mother, and wanted to take Danny as his son/apprentice. So began the Danny/Vlad feud.

There was Dark Pariah, king of the ghost zone. He was a menace to the ghost zone and six strong ghost managed to seal him in the sarcophagus of eternal sleep. Vlad masters found a key to let him out in hopes of taking over the world. However Vlad's plan didn't turn out how he hoped. Pariah used his strength along with special items such as the crown of fire and the ring of rage. With the items he was nearly unstoppable. He planned on taking over the ghost zone and Earthrelm.

Danny had used a suit his parents built that amplified the person who wears the suit strength and other abilities. He also had help from his friend who helped him win.

Then there was Walker, Warden of the ghost zone. Danny had previously caused havoc with him and walker wanted revenge so he took over the town with his ghost soldiers overshadowing the people and overshadowed the mayor making Danny look like a villain. However Danny was able to get everyone back under control and eventually defeating Walker.

Then There was three other strong ghosts.

Nocturne: Nocturne set his Sleepwalkers on Amity Park, at one point battling Danny Phantom and defeated him, before putting him to sleep and having his minions toss him into the Ghost Zone. He then put the rest of the town to sleep and began harnessing their dream energy, however Danny managed to wake up. He returned to Amity Park to find everyone fast asleep and was confronted by the Sleepwalkers and Nocturne. They subdued him and the sleep ghost brought Danny back to his parent's lab, then proceeded to introduce himself, before explaining what he was doing. Nocturne and the Sleepwalkers went from town to town, putting the people to sleep and harnessing dream energy from them. Danny broke free of his bonds and fight ensued between the two, with Danny emerging the victor after he succeeded in freezing, then shattering Nocturne. He went off to deal with the Sleepwalkers, not knowing the dream ghost had reformed, though he was still weakened, and had teleported back to his base. Danny managed to figure out the only way to get one of the sleep helmets off was by shocking the sleeper in their dream. He managed to use his overshadowing powers to enter the dreams of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and woke them up, then managed to track down Nocturne's base, an abandoned mattress factory. They found him asleep in a chamber in his lair that would allow him to gain more energy. Danny and Sam went to face Nocturne in his dream, but their attempts to fight him did little due to the amount of power he'd gained. However Tucker managed to jam the frequency of the antenna that the sleep ghost was using to harness dream energy. Nocturne was weakened enough that Danny and Sam managed to beat him and wake him up, along with everyone else. He was left powerless and was easily subdued with the Fenton Thermos. Nocturne later appeared amongst the countless other ghosts to help Danny turn the planet intangible, to save it from the Disasteroid

Vortex: Throughout the centuries, Vortex unleashed destructive weather across the Earth, but he was eventually subdued by the Observant High Council

They kept his powers under control with the Spectral Barometer, however during his sentencing, Vlad Plasmius appeared and freed Vortex. The weather ghost was ready to resume his rampage, but Vlad got him under control with the Spectral Barometer. He commanded Vortex to unleash a massive heat wave on Amity Park, then told everyone he had developed a weather controlling device (actually the Spectral Barometer). Vlad fired it into the sky, hitting the weather ghost, and he used his powers to unleash a rain storm, increasing Vlad's approval rating. But when he told Vortex to stop the rain, he became enraged, refusing and Vlad attempted to use the Spectral Barometer to force the weather ghost to obey. However he managed to overpower it and reflect the energy back, destroying it and leaving the only thing able to control him gone. Vortex went off to begin a worldwide rampage with Vlad attempting to subdue him, but he quickly defeated the half-ghost. In revenge for the humiliation that Vlad had subjected him to, the weather ghost condemned Amity Park to the worst storm ever, the maelstrom. Panicking, Plasmius got Danny to join him in battling Vortex, but when they went to confront him, Vlad left Danny to fight the weather ghost alone. They battled and the half-ghost soon discovered that he was out of his league, proving unable to even hurt Vortex while he was blasted again and again. Soon enough Danny was defeated and the weather ghost left to begin his rampage, not knowing that one of his attacks had left the half-ghost with some of his weather manipulation powers. When Sam, Tucker, and Vlad realized that Danny's mood could now control weather, Sam and Tucker went to draw Vortex back to Amity Park. They found him in Venice and taunted the fact that Amity Park wasn't under the effect of his powers, causing him to angrily head there. The weather ghost began ravaging the town with intense heat and cold, but Sam, Tucker, and Danny used Tucker's virtual reality program to manipulate Danny's emotions, allowing him to unleash various weather attacks to weaken Vortex. He managed to blast the half-ghost again to remove the weather-manipulation powers, but the Fenton Plane's weapons managed to weaken the weather ghost enough to capture him. Danny returned him to the Observants, but he escaped again. Later Vortex was amongst the countless ghosts that helped to turn the planet intangible to save it from the Disasteroid.

Undergrowth: is a character who first appeared in the _Danny Phantom_ episode "Urban Jungle". Angered that the people of Amity Park were destroying his children for urbanization, he attacked and used mind vines to turn everyone into his slaves. With Sam turned into his "daughter", he had her attack Danny, however, with his currently uncontrolled new ice power, manages to escape. Sometime later, Danny returned, having finally mastered his ice power thanks to Frostbite. Using it, he managed to destroy Undergrowth's new plant world by defeating Undergrowth. Undergrowth was reduced to a shrub, that was destroyed by Tucker's lawn mower.

Then came his biggest challenge, himself. He battled his evil self to keep from destroying the world Dan Phantom

**A/N **got info from villains from  wiki/Category:Danny_Phantom_Villains

Then an event happened with the Disasteroid (look it up, if you don't know it, this intro is getting to long)

In the end somehow Danny came out unscathed. His parents and the world knows who he is now.

For saving the ghost zone the zone itself gave Danny his own lair. It was by his mentors tower. The door had the DP symbol. Inside was a five acres of land. It had a huge house with 10 rooms and a full bathroom in each one. A two car garage. Danny had gotten a green motorcycle like Johnny 13 has and a black 68 dodge charger

For the whole two years his powers grew. He had intangibility, invisibility, flying, ice powers, ghostly wail, Ecto blasts, duplication, overshadowing, telekinesis, teleportation, able to make(rip open) a portal to the ghost zone and close it, enhanced strength, vision, speed and he keeps getting new powers randomly.

For the next two years Danny has continued fighting but he has also changed. He now wore Blue jeans with a black shirt and combat boots. His ghost form also changed. Gone was the jumpsuit and now wore a black duster with black jeans and muscle shirt, but the D was gone and only leaving the P which was acid green. With all the fighting he had done he had also some more battle scars, but the most noticeable was a crescent scar over his right eye. He also had a goatee like his favorite wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin and is now over 6 feet tall and 300 bounds. (think undertaker with short hair)

He had graduated High school barely passing due to his constant absence which some of the teachers didn't give him a break. Of course he didn't give up ghost fighting and protecting his town. However, his parents and co-fighters were getting lazy. They would let Danny handle all of the hard work. He would be lucky if he could get 12 hours of sleep a week. His parents didn't really notice because they were to busy going over new ghost equipment and other ghost business. Danny was getting tired was getting more stressed easily.

He was now a hardened fighter who always had a plan before going in. He still had a caring attitude, but he had trouble expressing it. This caused the breakup of him and his girlfriend Sam who could no longer see 'her' Danny, but she still was friends with him and every now and then helped with ghost fighting but was becoming more distant.

Mr. J: and now back to the story, sorry for the long intro into Danny Phantom

XX

Danny flew up to meet the ghost which happened to be just the box ghost, a real annoying ghost in his opinion. Danny rolled his eyes and sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos and decided to call it a night.

Danny got home around two in the morning and he was tired. He walked in and was confronted by his parents about him not doing his chores down in the lab. Danny had been busy that day with fighting ghosts, however they wouldn't hear it. "Danny, you know you were supposed to clean the lab, we just came from there and it was a mess, you are really irresponsible sometimes you know that?" his mom told him. Danny was shocked, shocked that his mother knows what he does and how important it is and is making judgment about him. It wasn't even his mess. When he left earlier in the day, he only had to put the beakers away.

Danny was frustrated. "Mom, I only had to put away the beakers, you are the two that keeps dirtying the lab. All day and week I fight ghosts night and day. I've only gotten five hours of sleep this week, so lay off."

His parents were surprised by his attitude, normally he would just do as they ask, however they did realize that he has been working a lot lately, but they have been busy with their stuff. "Well Danny, I know we messed up the lab, but we did have research to do. You have been working hard, but really, it isn't that hard."

That gave Danny an idea. They thought that his job was easy, well they could have it. "Well ok then, since what I do is so easy, have fun doing it. I'm going on vacation." as soon as he heard that the song vacation by the Go-Go's mysteriously started playing around them.

They looked around but couldn't find the source. Danny looked at his mom and shrugged, "well that was weird, anyway I'm going, don't know when I will be back." with that Danny teleported to his room and got his stuff ready.

xx

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice….I mean Forks Washington…..which could be where the Hall of Justice is….no bad Mr. J, back to the story

xx

Renesmee Cullen or "Nessie" as some people call her was walking in the forest at night Thinking about what has been going on with her life. Her family has always treated her special and said she was special because she was a half vampire.

However she got older she noticed some changes. they would try and keep her away from other people as soon as her body started craving blood. Sure she could still eat regular human food, but because of her half vampire status she needed some blood.

XX

**A/N**: Now the Cullen intro

She had her family, her mother Isabella or "Bella as she liked to be called. She was turned by Edward, her husband. Her power was a mental shield. She could block her mind from any mental powers

Edward, her father, he has the power to read most minds

Rosalie or "Rose", her aunt and her Uncle Emmet. Rose was very beautiful and Emit was super strong

Alice and Jasper, her other aunt and uncle. Alice has the ability to see certain futures by the decisions a person makes and Jasper could alter emotions.

Charlie her grandfather (Bella's father)

Carlisle and Eseme (Edwards….um adopted parents, if you know twilight you know what I mean) Carlisle was super smart and Eseme was super nice and welcoming

Jacob (a wolf shifter that she looks up to like a big brother)

The are all vampires minus Jacob who unknown to Nessie had imprinted on her as a baby

**A/N: **anyone else find that weird? I mean If it was when she was older…cool, but a baby…come on, that's Pedophile status if I ever saw it.

Nessie She is a 5'4 16 year old girl with sandy blond hair and brown eyes which complimented her nice looking body. Of course she would look good she was half vampire. Her power was a combo of both her mothers and fathers. She could block her mind from mind powers and read minds and show people what others and she was thinking by touching them.

When Nessie was born, she was the first half born vampire in existence, so the rulers of the vampire race decided to try and obtain her because they didn't know if she was going to be a vampire or a human. Being a baby vampire could have blown the secrecy of vampires.

There was a battle for her and the ended up calling a truce because of the losses to both sides.

**A/N:** watch or read breaking dawn

XX

She had her blood lust under control and her family didn't trust her. She didn't let it show but it greatly upset her. Also, any time she tried hanging out with just guys her family and Jacob got ridiculously protective and rarely let her out by herself or at least with someone with her.

She felt like she was being smothered. She used to be able to joke with her uncle Emmet but lately he had been less joking with her witch upset her.

Even Jacob was acting weird. She had always looked up to him as a big brother. Someone she could relax with and just talk. But lately she had noticed him being trying to tell her what to do and really jealous and upset when she would talk about boys that weren't him or from her family.

She didn't know it, but her life was about to change


	2. The Meeting

**Danny**

Danny finished packing and was taking his stuff down to his beautiful black 68' Dodge Charger. By the time he got to the front door his mother was running up the stairs to catch him.

"Danny, what do you mean you are going on vacation, you are needed here." Madie was actually worried. Sure she and jack were good ghost hunters, but they were nothing compared to her son. They have seen him take on strong ghosts over the years and it amazed them how powerful the were. Of course when the fights were done, most of the time Danny only needed a few minutes to recuperate and he was good to go again.

Madie knew that they would have to go full out to even get as much damage to a ghost Danny does. Even with the Red Huntress they would be stretched thin.

Danny shook his head, "Mom, you said that it wasn't that hard doing my job. I need this vacation and I'm taking it." Danny opened up the door and his mother asked what he was going to do for money. Danny told her that he had it covered and tossed his stuff in the trunk and took of heading North after flipping a coin to decide what direction to take. Ironically Johnny Horton's song North to Alaska was playing when he took off leaving his mother sweating trying to figure out what to do if something bad happened.

Of course Danny had called Valerie A.K.A Red huntress to let her know he was taking a vacation. She was ok with it. She told him that he needed one any way and would help his family out.

So Danny headed North, and got on highway 5. He passed through most of the town stopping in Stockton to get some food at Sherries and gas up his car and continued his trip.

**A/N:** If you ever get a chance to stop at a Sherries restaurant, do so, they have awesome food.

Danny ended up going through Oregon and stopping in Eugene to watch the Ducks play the Beavers in football. Ducks won (of course, because lets face it, they rock!) and the next morning Danny got back on the road making it to a small town called Forks.

It was getting dark and he pulled up to a gas station and filled up his tank and headed to a motel for the night. After he put his stuff in his room he left for a night flight over the forest.

He was flying and was having a good time relaxing, not having to worry about ghost attacks or anything….then he heard yelling. He sighed and figured he might as well to see what was going on.

He turned invisible and floated closer to the yelling which was getting louder and he could make out some words. He took a look around a tree and saw three people.

The person yelling was a girl who looked a little younger than Danny which he thought was cute. "WHAT, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN DECIDED AND WHEN I THINK I'M FINALLY GETTING SOME TIME TO DO MY OWN THINGS YOU TWO TELL ME THAT YOU(she pointed at a tan boy who was only wearing shorts) IMPRINTED ON ME AND YOU (she pointed this time to a girl who looked to be about the same age as Danny) KNEW ABOUT IT AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" she then took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She sat down and leaned back on a tree. "Leave me alone, just leave me alone." The older girl looked like she was going to say something but the man put a hand on her shoulder stopping her and shaking his head.

The older woman said, "Ok, but we still need to talk. Take your time and when you get home we will discuss this." Then to Danny's surprise the woman left at an amazing speed, not as fast as he could go if he wanted to but still fast. Then to his surprise again the man turned into a giant wolf and smelled the air looking around looking for something. But he didn't see anything so he left in the same direction of the woman.

Danny was a little mad that they would leave a girl by herself in the middle of the woods and decided to wait and follow her home. Then the girl started talking to herself, and what she said surprised him but made his heart go out to her. He floated down to where he was just to the right of her and listened.

"Why did this have to happen? First I'm born a half vampire half human. I can understand the need for caution but always following me afraid that I'm going to let my vampire side but I can control it. Then the person I see as a brother Imprints has imprinted on me and my family knew and they didn't tell me. My life is so difficult and being a hybrid only makes my stress level rise." She took a breath and put her head on her knees. Then she jumped when she heard a voice. "It could be worse, and being a hybrid isn't to bad"

Then the girl jumped up and got into a pathetic fighting stance in Danny's opinion. Her face went from fear to confusion to awe, apparently she knew who he was.

XX

**Nessie**

Nessie was taking a walk with her mom and her brother in all but blood Jacob. It was a clear night and the moonlight was just enough to help their already enhanced eyesight.

With the rest of her family away visiting their cousins up in Alaska she figured this would be a good time to get some answers from the two people she thought she could trust.

They came to a clearing and they stopped and looked up and watched the stars, that's when she decided to start. "Mom, Jacob can I ask you some questions?" The two adults looked at her and her and told her of curse. She told them not to lie or she would use her power. To prove her point she held up her finger. The two chuckled but nodded non the less.

Nessie cleared her throat, ok question one, why do you and everyone else keep following me when you know I have my bloodlust under control? Don't you trust me?"

Bella looked a little hurt that her daughter didn't think that they didn't trust her. "No, of course not Nessie." Her eye twitched which neither of them caught trying to find the words to tell her what they were doing. "We are just not sure what a hybrid vampire will do when confronted with a unplanned situation and we want to make sure that just incase something happens one of us is always there. Maybe when you are older and we feel that you have it under control then we will stop following you"

That made Nessie frustrated, "I have my control which is really dam good. Better than dads. You don't get to decide when I have proper control, I haven't attacked a human or killed anyone, I got my powers under control. I need my space." She shook her head and took a calming breath.

Bella was about to respond when she put up her hand to stop her, "lets move on" Bella reluctantly nodded and Jake took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know that he was there for her.

"Question two, why won't you let me hang out at my friends houses? They notice when its always at our house but nobody is there."

This time Jake answered, I guess same answer as question one. We don't know what will happen if something unplanned happens, we just want to be prepared and we don't want the Volturi to have any reason to come back and try and take you."

Again Nessie just shook her head and muttered that she needed space.

"Ok question three, why won't you let me date anyone or always get upset when I check someone out?" This question had been plaguing her mind. She wanted to date and try and find her mate or companion, someone who wasn't family. Without thought Bella blurted something out that made Nessie mad. "Well Jake imprinted on you and it would hurt him to see anyone else, besides, your father thought it best if we kept it from you and that you would feel the pull to Jacob. Also that way we wouldn't have to worry about the same thing happening again." She was of course referencing herself and Edward.

That is when Nessie lost it. "WHAT, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN DECIDED AND WHEN I THINK I'M FINALLY GETTING SOME TIME TO DO MY OWN THINGS YOU TWO TELL ME THAT YOU(she pointed at a tan boy who was only wearing shorts) IMPRINTED ON ME AND YOU (she pointed this time to a girl who looked to be about the same age as Danny) KNEW ABOUT IT AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" she then took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She sat down and leaned back on a tree. "Leave me alone, just leave me alone." Her mother looked like she was going to say something but Jacob put a hand on her shoulder stopping her and shaking his head.

Bella looked at her daughter, "Ok, but we still need to talk. Take your time and when you get home we will discuss this." Then without another word, her mother left at an amazing speed, . Then Jacob shifted into his wolf form, and took a smell of the air and looked around. Nessie thought it was strange, because she couldn't sense anything. But he didn't see anything so he left in the same direction of her mom.

Nessie sat down and leaned back on a tree. Then for some reason she decided to speak out loud. "Why did this have to happen? First I'm born a half vampire half human. I can understand the need for caution but always following me afraid that I'm going to let my vampire side but I can control it. Then the person I see as a brother Imprints has imprinted on me and my family knew and they didn't tell me. My life is so difficult and being a hybrid only makes my stress level rise." She took a breath and put her head on her knees. Then she jumped when she heard a voice. "It could be worse, and being a hybrid isn't to bad"

She jumped up and got into an attack stance, or a half assed one because her family refused to teacher how to fight in fear of her getting hurt. She saw something to her right and what she saw surprised her and her jaw dropped, there in front of her was Danny fucking Phantom.

XX

Danny floated down and leaned up against a tree and transformed back into his human form. He looked at her and had to admit, looking into her golden brown eyes, they were gorgeous.

"Didn't mean to startle you, by the look on your face you know who I am?" Nessie still in awe just nodded. Danny then rolled his hand, "and you would be…?" Nessie blushed and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Renesmee or Nessie, but I'm starting to hate that name, seriously, why did they have to give me the nickname of a supposed monster in a lake in Scotland?" Danny corrected her by saying it was a loch and told her that he thought it was because it was a strong name, but she just told him semantics and giggled. She hadn't done that in a long time.

Then she got a bad feeling, "Oh no, how much did you hear? Great now you will probably have the Volturi going after you if they find out you know about vampires, oh god what have I done?" She then started to pace back and forward again and again.

Danny had enough and walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "look Nessie, you know who I am, I'm half dead for Christ sakes. I have taken out strong ass ghosts. Hell I have even fought vampire ghosts and look at me, I'm fine…..in a since" Danny then grinned at that. "Now tell me, I overheard you saying you were a hybrid and that you have had little to no freedom. But tell me what is so bad about being a hybrid?"

Nessie had to think about it, to be honest in her opinion it wasn't to bad. She didn't shine in the sun like her family, she could sleep, she could eat and drink. Really the few downsides in her opinion were that she wasn't as durable as her family but almost as durable, and was looked at like an experiment, she hated that.

She turned back to Danny that was waiting patiently and told him that it wasn't so bad. Danny nodded and told her that they had the best of both worlds, but some of the feelings of rejection or being looked at like a experiment. She told him that was exactly how she felt.

She then proceeded to tell him about how her whole life had been one big script and didn't want to take it. In return he told her about how after he became half ghost of all the work he had put in and the little recognition.

Nessie and Danny then sat down and leaned up against a tree that had fallen and looked up at the stars. Nessie scooted closer to Danny and leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why she did, she figured that it was because he was a kindred soul and knew how she was feeling.

They sat for a good while, Nessie was starting to get drowsy when finally Danny came up with an idea. "Hey Nessie, remember how I said I said I was on vacation?" Nessie took her head off his shoulder and immediately missed how comfortable it was. She told him that she did. "Well why don't you come with me? You just got done with school and it sounds like they were going to take you out of school and home school you. I know you have got fake so why don't you come with me, see this great country of ours and meet some new people, after all, I met you, beautiful."

Danny's comment made her blush and she thanked that it was dark and couldn't tell, but what she didn't know was that the moon was shining down on her and with Danny's good eyes saw it but didn't say anything.

She then thought about his offer, she thought about the pros and cons. Pros: she could get out and see the country like a half way normal person without her family hounding her every step and ushering her away when the smell of blood was in the air. Also, she could see if the imprint theory really worked.

The cons were that she would be away from her family which she had never really been away from. If something happened it would take time for them to get to her.

So after a few minutes of debating with herself she gave Danny an answer. She told him that she would go with him.

She told Danny that she would pack her stuff after she got home and meet Danny at 4 in the morning the next day. Danny told her that she would be ready and once she was there they would haul ass out of there.

The next day was going to be the start of an awesome vacation.


	3. getting on the road

**Mr. J: Hello and welcome to another chapter**

**Danny/Renesmee: (waves)**

**Danny: So are we going to be starting on our vacation**

**Mr. J: Yes, yes you are**

**Renesmee: Were are we going to be going first, also you said we are going to meet some interesting people, who are we going to meet?**

**Mr. J: That is for me to know and you and the reader to well….read**

**Danny: (face palms) ok lets get this over with, Mr. J owns nothing but his own twisted thoughts and characters. **

Danny woke up about three in the morning and dropped the Key off at the night office at the motel he was staying at. It was still cold being three in the morning but to Danny, if felt awesome since he loved the cold.

He then got to his car and started it up and turned on the heater so when he meet up with Nessie it would be warm for her, after all, he is such a nice guy. Danny then went to the gas station and filled up the car and headed to the edge of town and put it in park and waited for Nessie at four.

A few minutes later he saw her coming out of the forest with her bags over her shoulders. Danny got out and helped her put them in the trunk next to his bags and got back in the car.

Nessie sat in the passenger seat and thanked him for having the car warm for her. Then her cell phone went off and looked to see who it was, her eyes widened, it was her mother. She turned to Danny, "Danny, how fast can this car go?" Danny grinned and floored it, making the engine roar and peeled out of his parking spot and they headed east.

Danny turned to her, "So I take it you didn't tell your family you were going to be coming with me?" Nessie told him no. "Did you leave a note?" Nessie told him yes. "Did you tell them you would be safe?" She told him yes again. Danny then asked what happened.

Flashback:

When Nessie left Danny to go get ready she had a lot on her mind. First was how was she going to convince her mother to let her leave, second would be how much stuff to bring. Third was what she doing going to turn out ok. So she her mind was busy when she got to the house. She walked in the front door and went to her room. It was only eleven so she still had time to get some sleep and figure out what to do.

A few minutes later Bella came in and sat down at the side of her daughters bed.

"Nessie, I'm sorry you found out like that. You weren't suppose to find out till you were older and when we knew you could handle it. I know your upset and I understand that, but it isn't that bad. You don't have to worry about dating and you know who you belong with so you wont have to go through heartache like I did."

Nessie couldn't believe it, here again they were going to wait till **THEY **thought they were ready for her to accept this stupid issue. She also didn't like the idea of not dating around, she felt something for someone and it sure wasn't Jacob. This just solidified her decision, she was leaving. But first she had to get rid of her mother.

"But mom, I don't want to date Jacob, he is….was like a brother to me. Also, why do I have to obey without any say in what is **MY** life. Also, that whole imprint thing, I don't think it works the way everyone says it does." She thought about it, "wouldn't a bond like that work both ways, I feel no pull towards Jacob. Maybe it is a familiar bond?"

Bella thought about that, then shook her head. "No, I don't think it does. I'm sure that would be impossible so you don't have to worry about it. And as for your life, well as long as you live under this roof young lady, you follow the rules. Now go to bed, I'll check on you in the morning." She went to kiss her daughter on the top of her head but Nessie just pulled away. Bella shook her head not understanding why her daughter couldn't' see it the way they thought it was. She patted her shoulder and left her daughter to get ready for bed.

As soon as the door shut, Nessie jumped up and started packing. She got two Duffel bags, one was for her clothes, extra pillows and shoes. The other was for her art and music supplies. It took her about an hour to get her stuff together. So then it came time to wait for her mother to go hunting.

At 3:50 her mother left to go on her hunt. As soon as Nessie heard the door to the house shut, she rote a letter.

_Dear family, _

_I'm tired of you treating me like a glass china doll. I have my thirst under control, more so than others (DAD). I can pick my own friends and hang out with who I want. I know writing this in a letter instead of telling you face to face seems childish, but it is the only way you might actually listen and not just pass my feelings off as some freak emotions of a hybrid. _

_That is something else, I am a hybrid, so I have other needs and need to find them out and not have you (grandpa Carlisle) treat me as an experiment. I'm a human being for Christ sake. Stop studying me. _

_As for the hole imprint issue, Jacob I'm sorry. I only see you well saw you as a brother, now….I'm just not sure, maybe a friend. _

_Now for the reason for the letter, I'm leaving. I'm going on vacation. _(as soon as she wrote that the Go-Go's song came on. She looked around but couldn't find the source.) _I need to get away from everything. I need my space. Don't worry about me, I'm not going alone. I won't tell you who I am with because I doubt you would believe me, I still can't believe it myself. I have my money and I.D cards. So no worries there. _

_I don't know why I am telling you this, but I guess it is to put your minds at ease. I will be staying in the country, well don't know if we are going to Alaska and have to go through Canada. Anyway, we should stay in the country. I might send you post cards as we leave the different cities. Also, I might call some of you, not sure yet._

_Well I should get going, my ride should be waiting for me. Well I guess I'll see/text/call everyone later. _

_Renesmee_

After rereading the letter she nodded and got dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt and got the hell out of there racing towards Danny's car.

End Flashback:

After hearing that, Danny was glad that he found Nessie. He pulled onto the highway and started humming. Nessie turned to him, "Danny, were are we going first?" Danny grinned. "We are east bound and down. You can get some sleep if you want, I'll wake you up if something interesting comes up." Nessie nodded with sleepy eyes. She didn't get any sleep waiting for her mother to leave and figured now would be the time to get some rest and just turn off her phone and leave it off for the trip and just use Danny's and her secret cell that her family doesn't know she has.

She leaned her head on the cool glass and let the sound of the engine lull her to sleep.

…

**Mr. J: **well there is another chapter

**Nessie**: why won't my family listen to me

**Danny**: (pulls into hug) It will be ok, we are on vacation now

**Mr. J: **Yup now get ready for the next chapter readers, I got the first destination in mind. So see you all next time.

**Danny/Nessie: **(waves goodbye)


	4. First Day

**Mr. J: **Welcome back

**Danny: **hey

**Renesmee: **hey everyone

**Mr. J: **This chapter takes place in the great state of Montana. Mostly in Butte. This will be a crossover chapter so be ready. Well, see you at the bottom.

…

Disclaimer, I don't own any characters, places or anything really, just my imagination. On with the story.

…

Danny woke Nessie up around 10 the next day. When Nessie got the sleep out of her eyes she saw a sign that said "welcome to Butte Montana". She stretched and turned to Danny, "What are we doing in Butte?" Danny scratched the back of his head and pointed to a sign that said PBR this weekend.

Danny had been a fan for a few years and haven't seen it in person and figured this would be a great place to see it. "Well I have always wanted to see a live event and we aren't in a hurry so I figured why not."

Nessie conceded and told him that she got to pick the next stop which Danny agreed to. They pulled into a hotel and got a suit which had two rooms, a sitting room with a couch, and a T.V. in each room. They were happy with the rooms and put there things away.

They showered and changed and went to go see the town. Since it was early ten in the morning they went to have breakfast. They went to a local diner which was down the street from the hotel.

When they got there, there was a old Volkswagen van that looked like it was painted by hippies and had the words Mystery Machine. One thought went through both Renesmee and Danny's mind, 'who ever would paint the van like that is a mystery indeed'.

When they got inside they came to a crazy sight. There in a booth was a great Dane and a dirty blond with a shaggy beard on his chin eating piles of food. In the next booth was a read head girl wearing a purple outfit (I'm a guy, I have no idea what her outfit is called unless it is just a long purple coat and purple skirt and purple leggings.) Next to her was a brown haired girl with a yellow sweater and red skirt with glasses. Then across from them was a man with yellow hair in a white sweater with a orange ascot and blue jeans.

Danny and Renesmee took a booth on the opposite side of the three and ordered breakfast. While waiting they made small talk while waiting. After breakfast they walked around the town.

A few hours later the dog and the shaggy looking fellow came running around a corner and rammed into Danny and Renesmee. Of course them being hybrids they didn't even feel it but they moved a half step back to keep their balance.

"Like, ouch Scooby." The two looked back and let out a deep breath. Then the other three came around another corner. "Is everything ok?" said the man with the ascot asked. Danny helped the two on the ground got up and they started talking fast.

"like, we saw him man, the ghost. He was tall and all had a greenish glow to him, he looked evil man, evil." Danny had to keep himself from going and seeing what this ghost was, but Renesmee took his hand and squeezed it and gave him a pointed look that said 'we are on vacation, you don't need to do anything'. Danny squeezed her hand back and nodded remembering that his ghost sense didn't go off.

The man with the beard held out his hand. "Like sorry for running into you two, man you two must be made of bricks, we were running from a ghost. My name is Shaggy, this here is Scooby Doo, and this is Fred, Velma, and Daphne." Danny and Renesmee shook their hands and introduced themselves. "I'm Danny and this is Renesmee. Its no problem, we are ok after all. What's this about a ghost?" The look on the blond man now known as Fred's face lit up and Danny knew a speech was on its way. Danny mentally face palmed.

"Well, there is a old story that has been going around. It was around 1890. There was this old cowboy by the name of cowboy Troy. (A/N: not the singer) He owned a ranch around here. One day he was in town and saw a bank robbery. He saw the men run out of the building and shot them, killing them. The story said that the people were so grateful that they let him take the money. He didn't have his buggy with him so he couldn't take it to his ranch. So he hid and was planning on coming back to get the money the next day. However the next morning he passed away, only leaving one clue to the whereabouts of the money. The clue was that as the church bell rings and the rising sun will show the way, but the bell will not be heard because it is silent as a tomb." Daphne then spoke,

"Recently, his ghost has been seen around the area looking for his money. We are looking to see if we can get to the bottom of this." Daphne had a look of determination on her face. Danny shook his head. Well we will keep an eye out and let you know if we see or hear anything, and they headed off to get their tickets for the weekend.

As soon as they were out of earshot Danny turned to Renesmee. "Its obvious were the money is" Renesmee nodded, "Yes, but what do you think about this ghost issue?" Danny stopped and thought about it. "I don't think it is a ghost, but someone masquerading as one. My ghost sense didn't go off when they said the ghost was chasing them, so I don't think it was. So I don't know if we should get involved.

Renesmee thought about it, "Well we are on vacation, so we don't really need to get involved unless we need to. However, keeping an eye on those people should prove to be entertaining." Danny nodded and grinned. "you read my mind."

XX

The next day they were at a park eating lunch. Danny was telling Renesmee about the time he broke out of Walkers prison and what he had to do. Renesmee was very interested in the ghost zone. She knew he was telling the truth but it was still hard to fathom what the zone was like.

Sure she had her encounters with other vampires and wolves, but to see the ghost zone would be something. Just as they were finishing lunch when they heard screaming and saw the Scooby gang getting chased by the ghost.

Danny had to laugh at the sight of the ghost. To him it was obviously a costume. He could even see the zipper in the back. Renesmee was even chuckling when they heard song as they were being chased. They looked around and couldn't find the source of the sound.

Later in the day they saw the group minus Daphne. They overheard Fred saying that the ghost kidnapped Daphne. He also said that she was probably on the old side of town in the abandoned warehouses, and that they needed a plan to go get her.

Of course Danny having a hero complex couldn't let this slide, he wouldn't help them with the case, but would get Daphne out of the mess she was in.

Later that night when the sun went down, Danny and Renesmee went to the old abandoned warehouses and started looking for her. They found her in the last warehouse tied up to a chair. The so called "ghost" wasn't there and since it was dark they wouldn't have to worry about her seeing them.

Danny told Renesmee to go make noises to draw Daphne's attention while he phased the ropes off her. Danny transformed and turned invisible and phased through the building waiting for Renesmee to make the distraction. A few minutes later there were crashes heard and Daphne whipped her head in the direction of the sounds. As she turned her head Danny phased the ropes off and got out of there.

XX

Danny and Renesmee met back at the hotel and gave themselves a pat of the back for a job well done. Danny was sitting on the couch watching TV and Renesmee came out and sat with him with her phone in her hand. Danny looked at her with curiosity. "You still haven't turned it on?" Renesmee shook her head. "I'm afraid to turn it on, I know I probably have fifty messages."

Nessie paused and took a breath, "I don't know if I'm more worried about them being worried about me or them being upset with me." Danny nodded and pulled her to his side and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

She asked him in a quiet voice "so think I should?" Danny told her to go for it. She turned on her phone. It showed her that she had fifty voicemails and fifty texts filling up her mailboxes. She went online on her phone and checked her e-mail and she had 120 messages from her family. Danny whistled at the amount of messages she got. So he turned on his and he had no messages. Danny had to laugh at that, even though he was sure he was needed, his family let him have his space unlike the beauty next to him.

First she deleted all her voice messages, she didn't want to hear their voices at the moment. So she read some of the texts, there were messages from each of her family including Jacob.

First message was from her mother:

**Renesmee Cullen get your ass back home now young lady. You don't know what your doing. Also whoever you are with better bring you back, I WILL be having words with them!**

Second was from her father:

**Nessie, please come home, it isn't safe for you out there until you can control yourself. I am your father and you have to listen to me, so I expect you back by the Thursday (that day), no arguing! And who is this person you are with, you are putting them in danger, GET HOME SOON.**

Third was from her Grandmother Eseme:

**Renesmee, please come home, we miss you**

Fourth was from her Grandfather Carlisle:

**Nessie please come home, I didn't mean to be treat you like an experiment. I look back and regret treating you like that, I just didn't know how you were going to behave in life.**

Fifth was from her other Grandfather Charlie:

**Hey kiddo, please come home, I'm sure we can work all this out. We all miss you.**

Sixth was a group text from her Aunts Rose and Alice and Uncles Jasper and Emmet: **you better get home safe. I understand you need time. If you can, text us and let us know your are ok.**

Alice: **girl you are in so much trouble, but don't worry, I'm keeping my mind clear so your father doesn't read any of this. I miss you and am sorry for not helping you earlier. I'm sorry. By the way tell the man you are with to treat you rite ;) love you, I'll text you later**

Jasper: **Darling I know what it is to need space, take your time, let me know your safe, love you kiddo**

Rose: **Honey, I miss you, but understand you need your space, this family can get congested at times. Let me know your safe. Love you**

Seventh was from Jacob:

**Nessie please come home, I don't feel whole without you. About what you wrote in the letter, I asked the chief of our tribe and he is looking into it, but I am sure it is a love imprint. Please come back to me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep it a secret. Please come back, I miss you.**

Nessie had tears in her eyes and just let Danny hug her tighter. She eventually let her emotions take over and she cried herself to sleep.

While She was asleep Danny opened up a portal into the ghost zone and went to clockwork to see if he had anything to keep peoples thoughts private. When Danny got to clockwork he had five necklaces ready for him. Clockwork told him to stop by again soon, so they could discuss him taking a vacation. Danny told him he would and left for back to the hotel.

The next morning Renesmee was groggy and still sad. Danny walked in with the necklaces and told her what they do. He told her that they would send the necklaces to Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper and she could keep the last one for herself. She asked if he needed one and Danny told her that he had a mental shield. It takes a lot of work or Nocturne to get into his mind.

XX

Saturday morning was interesting to say he least. Danny and Renesmee were walking down the sidewalk and they saw the gang running their way and moved out of the way and saw the "ghost" running after them.

By now Danny and Renesmee had enough they stood in the "ghosts way" the Scooby gang yelled at them to run but they stood their ground. The ghost was in front of them and both Danny and Renesmee threw right hooks and knocked the so called "ghost" out.

The Scooby gang ran over, "How did you do that, you shouldn't be able to hit a ghost?" asked Fred with the rest nodding. Just then the cops pulled up and asked what was going on. Danny told them what happened and pulled off the mask.

Everyone gasped and Danny and Renesmee looked confused, it was a forty year old man. "Old man Withers?" Again the Hybrids were confused. The man then gave his explanation about how cowboy troy was his great x ancestor and that money was rightfully his. And he would have gotten away with it if it weren't for these (here he pointed to Danny and Renesmee) medaling kids. Danny flipped him off, "We aren't kids asshole, so go fuck yourself, no wait, I'm sure in jail someone will do that for you." Danny shook his head.

Renesmee laughed after Danny's little speech. She then turned to the police and the Scooby gang, "So are you going to get the money now?" The group looked at each other. "We don't know where it is, nobody does." The officer said after he put Withers in the car. Danny and Renesmee looked at each other. This time Danny spoke up. "Seriously, Renesmee and I know were it is, it is self explanatory in the clue." The Officer asked them to show them were if it was so easy.

Batman-transition At the church cemetery

"What happened, how did we get here?" asked Daphne. Danny looked at her, "Its fan fiction, anything could happen," only to get blank stares from everyone minus Renesmee.

Danny then showed them to the farthest tomb to the East and pried it open to reveal a bag filled with old money. Everyone looked at Danny, "How did you know it was here?" Danny told them that 'when the church bell rings' meant the church, 'the rising sun' meant east and the 'tomb' meant that, just a tomb.

An hour later found Danny, Renesmee with the Scooby gang saying goodbye. They told the two hybrids that they were traveling the country looking for mysteries. The two hybrids told them they would probably run into them again and left after Scooby himself said goodbye and the van took off. Renesmee looked at Danny, "Did that dog just talk?" Danny with a strait face nodded and told her it isn't the strangest thing he has ever seen and they left to go see the PBR.

After the PBR on both Saturday and Sunday, they mailed the necklaces off to her family and got back on the road, ready for their next adventure.

…..

**Mr. J: **Well that was a interesting chapter to write, I would have put in more Scooby talk, but I didn't want to deal with the spell-check at the moment.

**Renesmee: **Yea, it would get irritating. So what was with aunt Alice giving me the wink at the end of the text

**Danny: **Yea, what was that about

**Mr. J: **Not telling just yet. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I'll have the next one up soon


	5. Yellowstone

**Mr. J:** Hey welcome to a new chapter

**Renesmee: **So what are we going to do today?

**Danny: **Same thing we do everyday Renesmee, try and take over the world

**Mr. J and Nessie: **What?

**Danny: **Sorry, watching Pinky and the Brain

**Mr. J: **Damit now I have the theme song stuck in my head

**Renesmee: **How is that possible? Were you event thinking of this intro or just going with it?

**Mr. J:** I was going with it, I'm good aren't I.

**Danny and Renesmee: **(rolls eyes) Mr. J Doesn't own anything, now get on with the story

**Mr. J:** Fine

….

Danny and Renesmee were trying to figure out were to go next. Well Renesmee was, Danny told her that it was her turn and he was just driving. They eventually needed a break and stopped off at a Denny's.

On one of the menus there was a picture of Devils Tower. Renesmee decided then that that would be a stop after Yellowstone. Danny face palmed that she didn't mention Yellowstone earlier.

So they spent the next few hours traveling to Yellowstone. Renesmee was so excited. She had always wanted to see Old Faithful and the wildlife. So when they got to the park they got a cabin and planned out what they were going to do.

They went to a store and were looking through their stuff. They saw some fishing gear and Renesmee realized she had never gone fishing before. After hearing that Danny immediately rented two rods and some tackle and got their fishing licenses.

A/N: This is some major crap. I looked it up, in Wyoming it is only $24 for a license and in California it is about $45. How much is it everywhere else?

Danny taught Renesmee how to fish and she loved it. Sure it took her a while to get used to the waiting. Once they caught some fish, cleaned and gutted and went back to their cabin and ate the fish. For Renesmee it was a real good time and Danny was having fun watching her.

Of course all good things eventually hit a bump in the road. The next day Danny woke up before Renesmee and made breakfast. When She came out she looked like hell. She looked pail and weak.

"Nessie, are you alright." She stiffened and rubbed the back of her neck. Danny pointed, "Hey you got that from me, ha" Nessie blushed but didn't smile. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

Nessie let out a Deep breath not sure how Danny would take it. "Well I am getting weaker and need blood, so I'm going to go hunt." Danny shrugged and she went on her hunt. Her hunts usually lasted an hour or so, so she wouldn't be long.

She ended up killing an elk, a doe, and a rabbit. She felt better and headed back to Danny. So when she got back, Danny was sitting on the porch with a glass of lemonade and had one waiting for her. She sat on the porch next to him and accepted the lemonade.

Danny asked how the hunt was and she said it went well. She told him what she hunted and Danny looked at her like she was crazy. "You went out of the park rite?" Renesmee shook her head and Danny laughed. "You don't realize what you did, do you?" Again she shook her head.

Danny sighed, "well first of all you just hunted in a national park. Most of the animals are endangered and killing them can upset the balance of the park." Here Renesmee looked embarrassed for forgetting that little detail. Then Danny spoke up again, "but most of all…." here he gave a dramatic pause and a tear came down his fell from his left eye, "You killed Bambi's mom." Just as he said that an organ sounded three times. Here she looked ready to cry. "I didn't know….I didn't know."

She let a few drops of tears drop and then stopped, "Wait, I didn't kill Bambi's mom, Bambi isn't real." Danny gasped, "You dare besmirch the name of Bambi, well what about thumper?" Here Renesmee shook her head. "Its what I have to do, I drink animal blood." Danny understood that, but then asked why she doesn't just drink human blood.

Renesmee gave the answer that was beaten into her head time and time again to were it sounded like a robot saying it. "It is so we don't have to kill people, that would dampen our souls." after she said that she had to shake the cobwebs out of her head, 'were did that come from' she thought.

Danny had to ask, "So have you ever had human blood?" Renesmee shook her head, to be honest with herself she had wanted to try it once or twice. Maybe be like Peter and Charlotte, they weren't out of control, heck, she saw them as another aunt and uncle. If she couldn't handle it she could go back to animals. So she decided to give it a try.

She grabbed Danny's hand. "I want to try human blood, do you think any less of me?" she feared his answer, afraid that he would say yes and run off. Danny pulled her close and told her that he didn't care what she did as long as it didn't hurt him and advised her not to try on him because they knew that human and animal blood was ok, but ectoplasm was something else. She agreed.

"Alright Danny, I will try. But I'm only going after poachers, murderers and rapists. But I want you there to make sure I don't loose control. Since I just ate, it will be a while before I have to drink blood again. I might be thirsty next week so we will see." Danny told her that he would be with her every step of the way. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon just relaxing. At night they went to an info meeting that the rangers put on about the park.

XX

The next day they decided to go hiking. They took a path that went around the sulfur pools. They were both amazed by the different collars and the smell took a while to get used to.

Eventually they made there way to Old Faithful and to its name erupted when it was supposed to. Of course they got t-shirts and post cards. Renesmee got a camera to document their vacation.

On their way back to the cabin they had a surprising visitor. "Well whelp, I finally caught up to you. Now I can finally get your pelt on my wall." Danny and Renesmee shuddered. "Skulker that is so sick. Also, didn't you get my memo that I left back home and sent off with the box ghost?" Here Skulker looked confused, "What do you mean?" Here Renesmee looked confused, what was going on and were they going to fight?

Danny let out an tired breath, "I'm on vacation. I haven't had a day off in forever and I decided that I needed a break. So I'm on vacation and I don't know how long it will last." Skulker looked confused, "Why now whelp?"

Danny then told him what his mother had told him and the greatest hunter in the ghost zone looked shocked. "Seriously, after everything you have done and sacrificed, she said that?" Danny nodded, "Yup, I need a break so I'm taking it." Skulker thought about that. "Alright whelp, I will let you have your vacation and tell the others. I think I am more responsible to deliver the message than the box ghost. Well see you around ghost child" Skulker flew off leaving a confused Renesmee and a relieved Danny. Danny really didn't want to fight and was glad he didn't have to.

When they got back to the cabin Danny explained to her who that ghost was and how he was most of the time after his pelt for being a hybrid. He told her that to be safe she shouldn't say she was a hybrid, Skulker could get annoying at times. She agreed that he was weird and they went to bed.

XX

The next day they headed out and made their way to Devils tower.

When they got there, they were amazed by the size of it. Danny parked the car and they walked up to a viewpoint. They saw some people rock climbing the mountain while the sign said 'caution rattlesnakes'. Danny chuckled when he heard one of the climbers scream but let him be. After all, It wasn't his fault the person didn't read the sign.

Danny decided to get a good view so he had Renesmee jump on his back and he flew them up to the top. Renesmee was amazed at the view. They could see for miles and miles. After a few minutes the climbers made it up to the top. One of the climbers asked how the hell they made it up so fast, Danny grinned and told them that there was a staircase on the opposite side. The look on the faces made both Danny and Renesmee crack up that they actually believed them. Danny then told them that he just flew up and they looked at him like he was crazy. Then one recognized him and asked Danny for an autograph. So Danny gave him one and told him to keep it quiet that he saw him here.

So Danny and Renesmee went to the other end of the tower and took some pictures. Renesmee had one of the hikers take one of her and Danny in each others arms, and them making funny faces and poses. Nessie got back the camera and got some ones of them individually.

The rest of the day was them traveling throughout the great state of Wyoming. They eventually made their way down to Cheyenne to check out Frontier Days. They went through the museum and even caught a miniature rodeo.

All in all they had a busy week seeing all the different sites. They went to a different museum in Cheyenne which Danny had to laugh at. It was next to a mortuary. Danny could imagine the kids coming to the museum and pointing to the morgue. What made Danny laugh was after he thought that it actually happened.

After all their fun for the day, they ended back at a hotel.

XX

It had been a few days since they got to Cheyenne. Renesmee looked at her phone again. They were more of the same messages. However it turns out that her aunts and uncles got the necklaces. So Nessie sent a text to Alice.

**Nessie: **Hey Alice, I saw you got my gift for you

A few seconds later her phone exploded

**Alice: **Yes we did and it is driving your father crazy, we love it.

**Alice: **He is demanding we tell him what we are thinking. He even went to grab the necklace off Rose and Emmet punched him through the wall.

**Alice: **So who are you with, I cant quite see him.

**Nessie: **I'm sorry for worrying everyone. Well almost everyone. I'm fine. And as for who I'm with, lets just say its another hybrid and that's all I'm going to say. But he is well known. He is real sweet though, he helps me through my thoughts and treats me like an actual person. I know everyone doesn't mean to do it, it just happens.

**Alice: **I'm sorry for treating you like that and letting you show us that you can take care of yourself. So have you had any fun yet?

**Nessie: **oh yea, we meet the infamous Mystery Incorporated. It is true, they have a talking dog and they treat it like no big deal. We also solved a towns 100 year old mystery, so that was fun.

**Alice: **that's good, a talking dog, that's weird. So any chance you can tell me were you are headed to next?

**Nessie: **Sorry no, we don't even know. We are just taking it one day at a time. If something big comes up, I will let you know.

**Alice: **Alright, well your dad is going to come in in 10 seconds so I got to go, love you kid.

**Nessie: **love you to

So after she turned off her phone she got ready for bed and thought about what kind of adventures her and Danny will run into.

…

**Mr. J: **So that wraps up another chapter

**Nessie: **So I might end up a human drinker?

**Mr. J: **You might. Don't worry about it

**Nessie: **Well that's reassuring

**Danny: **I don't care what you drink. You are who you are

**Mr. J**: well aint that profound. Anyways, see you all next time

Danny and Nessie: (waves)


	6. saints, vampire, ghost, and Bar

**Mr. J: **welcome back, if your still reading this, it means a lot

**Danny: **aw are you getting sentimental?

**Nessie: **how cute

**Mr. J: **Fuck you. No I'm just saying it means a lot when people take the time to read a story and they picked mine

**Danny: **that's all well and good I guess

Nessie: yea

**Mr. J: **Well on with the story

…

After Danny and Renesmee left the great state of Wyoming they headed East. They went through South/North Dakota, Nebraska, Minnesota Wisconsin, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, Kentucky, West Virginia and all the other northeastern states. However they did stop in a small town in Massachusetts, the town of Boston.

A/N: if you don't know were I'm going with this, then you are missing out on a huge cult favorite.

Danny and Nessie were sitting at a booth at a restaurant waiting for their food. Their travel has been doing good. Of course their had been some close calls as well. Nessie eventually had to switch to her private cell phone because her supplier said that she was being tracked, he didn't say by who but she figured it was her family. Which turns out it was.

A few weeks before Danny was pumping gas while Nessie was inside the store getting some drinks for the road. Danny just happened to look at the rite time and saw Bella driving by the station and her husband Edward looking down at a GPS. Danny signaled Nessie and after Nessie turned off her phone, her parents drove off to the gas station across the street.

Nessie ran to the car and jumped in the passenger and got down low and they took off.

Present day they haven't seen hide or hair of her family, to which she was grateful.

After their breakfast Danny was reading a paper when he read that the Boston Saints still haven't given any interviews. Danny remembered hearing about them.

The Saints were two brothers and a Mexican. Murphy, Connor McManus and Romeo were arrested after a shooting at a mans old home. The two brothers came out of it in bad shape. They were shot up and hurt. Romeo was in Acoma.

Any who, the saints kill those who are evil to a certain degree. A low mugger they might kill, but cross a line and they will kill you. If you were on the rite side of the line you were fine.

Danny admired these guys. They did what he wished he could do. As he read on he noticed that there was a lot of crime articles and a report saying since the Saints were put behind bars the crime rate had risen. He decided that maybe it was time to do something about it.

XX

The next day Danny told Renesmee what he was planning to do. He was planning it out in his head on how to bring up the subject. Renesmee was flipping through the TV channels and came upon Phineas and Ferb and he got an idea. "R, I know what we are going to do today." Renesmee looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "R? and what are we going to do today Danny?" Danny cursed himself, he now had a response, but wasn't sure how to say it.

Danny grabbed a pen and paper, "well Renesmee is kind of a mouthful and Nessie is just mean, so I'm going to call you R, its mysterious and sexy, just like you." Here Renesmee blushed, she was starting to have feelings for him and was wondering if he was just saying that. "Also, I can't pass this up, we are going to do the same thing we do every day R, try and take over the world" Renesmee just looked at him like he grew a second head. Danny asked if she had ever heard of Pinky and the Brain and she hadn't. Danny jumped up and cursed and wrote on the paper he had to get a laptop and get the Anamaniacs on DVD. He underlined it twice.

He shook his head to get back on focus. "R, what do you know about the Saints?" Renesmee thought about it, "Not much, just that they go around killing bad people, why?" Danny looked at her this time with a huge grin. "Well, I'm going to bust them out and your going to be the getaway driver. I will talk to them tonight so maybe in a few days we will spring them. This is going to be fun"

Renesmee thought about it for a minute, "but that is breaking the law, we don't want to bring any heat down on us, why do you want to help them anyway?"

Danny told her that he thought they were doing the rite thing, also, they wouldn't be caught because he doubted the Saints would tell anyone and that they could threaten them. Also, he was a hero he I have a hero complex so yea. Renesmee thought about it and agreed that they did help those in need so she agreed. Danny smiled and kissed her cheek which made her blush. Danny was also starting to have feelings for Renesmee and was just going to let things go with the flow, he didn't want to push anything.

So later that night Danny went to Hoag prison and waited for the last head check. He then waited for the right moment to reveal himself and he didn't need to wait long.

XX

**Saints POV**

Since the saints were high profile, they needed their own room/cell. Other inmates have tried to attack the brothers, which ended up a bad deal for the attackers forcing the prison to separate them from the rest.

Connor and Murphy were sitting in their cell, each reading a newspaper. They were really disgusted on how much the crime rate had risen and yet the police had yet to step up in their absence.

Connor turned to Murphy and told him that it was bullshit that they were being held so long, but also knew that a lot of people wanted their heads.

They had not heard from Eunice Bloom since they got caught. They thought that she would pull some strings or something and would get them out.

Connor turned to Murphy, "So I think we should get out of here, Romeo isn't going anywhere since he is still in a coma, poor bastard. So any plans?"

Murphy thought about it for a while, "Not off the top of my head dear brother. I'm sure if we pray something will happen."

**Regular POV**

Danny couldn't believe his luck. After he heard Murphy say that he knew it was the best time for the reveal.

Danny decided to be a little theatric so he created some mist and created a eerie green light in the cell which was freaking the brothers out. Danny grinned and turned invisible and whispered to himself and said Showtime.

Danny phased into the cell and spoke. "ask and you shall receive, behold, the awesomeness that is I." Danny revealed himself and the Saints were a little confused at first then Murphy recognized him.

Connor looked at him in awe, "An angle?" as soon as that was said, Danny face faulted on the floor. Murphy laughed at that and smacked Connor on the back of the head.

Danny got up and dusted himself off muttering about dumb idiots calling him an angel. "No I'm not an angel. Though I'm sure to some I am as you two are to others."

Murphy and Connor shook hands with him. Murphy decided to be the talker, "Not that we don't appreciate the visit, but why are you here, don't you have a town to protect or something?"

Danny told him that he and his friend were taking a vacation from being over worked and undervalued and treated less than normal. The brothers didn't really get it, but hey, they were talking to a ghost, so who were they to judge.

Danny then told them about getting them out of prison and get them some cash and guns and get them out on the streets. He also told them that he liked what they were doing.

The brothers thought about it and decided that this must be a sign and agreed. They talked about when they would go and decided on a few days from then. Danny then told them that he would see them soon and left to tell Renesmee the good news.

XX

A few days later Danny showed up as promised and phased the boys out of their cells and down to the waiting car. Once the boys were in Renesmee drove to where a local bar was. Of course if you know the Saints there is only one bar to go to, McGinty's pub.

**The previous day **

Danny headed there and noticed that the pub was a little run down and needed some cash and the bartender, who Danny thought was hilarious, looked like he lost some of his light. The mans name was Dock (just go with it).

Danny talked with the bartender over a few shots and found out that he was a good friend of the saints.

Danny told him about his plan and the bartender told him that he would have the boys drinks waiting for him. Danny told him that he would be right back and an hour later Danny returned with two duffel bags full of Cash. Danny had 2 million in each bag so he was carrying around 4 million like it was nothing, which to him it wasn't. After hacking into Vlad's accounts, Danny set himself up with millions and millions of dollars.

Danny gave one to the Dock which brought tears to his eyes and he thanked Danny for helping him out. He really didn't have much in his life, but his bar. Now he could higher some more help and he can take more care of himself.

Danny put the other bag in the back with some silencers he had acquired from evidence lock up. Of course he also got the ammunition.

Danny set everything up so when they got there the next day everything would be good to go.

**Present**

Danny had introduced the brothers to Renesmee and they were delighted to meet her.

Once they pulled up outside the pub , the brothers were estatic. They had been dieing for a few shots and there was no better place to be than here.

Danny Led them to the bar and let the brothers nock. Dock opened up the door and pulled the boys inside followed by Danny and Renesmee.

After another round of introductions, Danny brought them to the back and the brothers immediately went to the guns and were happy to see them cleaned. When they saw the bag they asked what was in it. Once Danny told them what it was, they pulled him into a hug along with Renesmee who surprised but returned the hug anyway.

After they settled down and set up some cots for them they went back to the bar. Renesmee had never drank before so she didn't quite know what to expect. Of course being with boys and a hybrid, she thought she could keep up. Oh how wrong she was,

After a few shots she was giggling and talking a lot, she ended up telling the brothers and Dock that she was a Hybrid as well and half vampire. She went on a whole spiel about how her parents and family were overbearing. She then took another shot and started on beer. They boys were just watching her with interest. Eventually they told Dock to give her some water.

A half hour later and a lot of pissing from everyone, they decided it was time for bed. Danny helped Renesmee to her cot, but she stood u and pushed hers to his and pulled him down with her and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Of course this got some comments from the boys. Danny flipped them off and just held his beautiful drunken vampire.

XX

The next morning everyone got up with that oh so special feeling of a hangover. Danny had had a few in his time, the boys of course had theirs, but poor Renesmee was suffering. She had a bad headache and was nauseous. She clung to Danny as he helped with her headache. About noon she was good to go.

The boys thanked Danny and Renesmee for helping them and Dock and that they had friends in the Saints.

XX

Danny and Renesmee eventually found their way down to Providence Road Island. They stopped at a Diner for some food and were on their way to the car when two men pulled them into an alley and pulled out guns and pointed them at them.

Danny rolled his eyes and remembered what Renesmee said about wanting to try human blood. "hey R, remember how you said you wanted human, well here is your chance, obviously these guys are bad, so have at them. Don't worry about you loosing control, even though I haven't known you that long, but I'm sure you can handle it. I will help you if you loose control."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged before pulling the triggers. Danny just let the bulled phase through him and Renesmee just dodged it to the right. She then looked at Danny a little Nervous before pouncing on one of the men sinking her teeth into his neck and Danny froze the other from the neck down and put ice over his mouth.

Renesmee found the taste of human blood much better than that of animal. She also felt stronger, faster, and had more control of her actions and everything about her. After she drained one of the men, she fed on the other and felt herself be content.

Danny watched and was not freaked out at all, in fact, he found it kind of hot. After she drained the last man, she turned to Danny and sauntered over to him causing Danny to gulp. She had a sexy look in her eye and walked up to him and hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Danny, I'm so content rite now. I'm also happy that I didn't loose control which proves my family wrong. I don't see what my family was complaining about, I don't feel bad, knowing that I may have saved some lives. Though I think I will stick to both kind of blood from now on, consequences be dammed. I'm just babbling now so just get rid of the bodies for me and I will meet you at the car.

Danny watched her walk away to the car with a huge smile on her face and in return put one on his. He zapped the bodies with his ghost ray and headed back to the car to find Renesmee passed out in the passenger seat. Danny grinned and got in and lent over and kissed her cheek and started the car and turned on the radio and an Alabama song came on which was Southern Star. So Danny took the hint and headed south.

On the way he kept thinking to himself that he couldn't wait for the next adventure.

…

Mr. J: another chapter bites the dust

Renesmee: R, I like it

Danny: So do I. Also Mr. J what is with all the songs?

Mr. J: (shrugs) I'm listening to Serious XM and the songs that come on I try and add

Renesmee: and the references?

Mr. J: what, who doesn't love pinky and the Brain and Phineas and Ferb?

Renesmee: (holds up hands in surrender) nothing, nothing at all

Mr. J: Dam right. Anyway, see you all next time

Danny and Renesmee: (waves)


	7. clerks hybrids and dealers

**Mr. J: **I'm back

**Danny:** good for you

**Renesmee: **you must feel so proud

**Mr. J: **dam rite I do. Though sorry for the wait, lost my muse, hah if you're a fan of who is in this chapter you get it or will get it

**Danny: **so good first day of football?

**Mr. J: **I think so, the Sunday night into theme was better last season

**Renesmee: **(shakes head) boys focus

**Mr. J: **Fine, on with the show

…

XX

Danny and Renesmee were trying to figure out to go next. They pulled over in the town of Leonardo New Jersey. They got out and were eating at a restaurant. After their food they decided to go exploring.

Eventually they get thirsty and go to a Quick Stop. They get drinks and get to talking with the guy behind the counter named Dante. As they were talking his wife came in to help him with the store, her name as Becky.

Apparently they worked together at a fast food place they worked at and fell in love. "I didn't really believe the whole falling in love thing, but after a while, this lug of a man worked himself into my heart." Becky also told them that he was going to marry a real bitch and was glad he came to his senses, even if he did get her pregnant.

A minute later Becky pulled Renesmee off to the back to have some "girl talk." While they went away Dante and Danny were talking when a customer came up. After helping him the customer asked Dante "are you supposed to be here today?" After the person said that Dante rolled his eyes and said no.

After a few minutes of silence Dante asked what was up with him and Renesmee. Danny thought about it and figured Dante was a good guy so why not tell him.

"Well we are on vacation. I really needed and so did she. I didn't meet her until a few weeks ago." Danny looked around and quickly transformed and transformed back. Dante was speechless. "Your Danny Phantom?" Danny nodded and got ready to explain. Danny mentally told Renesmee that it was ok to tell Becky about who they are. Danny got a message back telling him that it was ok with her.

"Yes, I was being overwhelmed with all of the responsibility, I had regular house work and ghost fighting on top of that. I was lucky to get 5-10 hours of sleep a week." Dante was amazed by this. "wouldn't you go crazy and start seeing things and start hallucinating after a few days?"

Danny told him that he did at first, but after his ghost half kicking in, he needed less and less sleep. He could now go two weeks without having to sleep. He however didn't let it get that bad. He tried to sleep every night, and since he has been on vacation he has done exactly that.

Danny then told him about Renesmee being half vampire. Dante was skeptical at first but Danny told him that he was half ghost so Dante was hard pressed but believed Danny. Danny told him about how her family treated her as an enigma. He also told him that he didn't treat her rite. Dante was about to say something but Danny held up his hands signaling him to stop. Danny told him that they didn't beat her or anything, just follow her and make sure she didn't slip. That they also didn't trust her without anyone around.

Dante didn't like the sound of that, everyone deserved their space and Renesmee seemed like a great girl. He would let his daughter do as she pleased as long as it didn't break the law.

Danny then told him about some of their adventures and how close they have gotten. Danny didn't realize this but he was always saying how beautiful and sweet Renesmee was. He was also smiling as he talked about her

XX

**A/N: **I heard that there will be a clerks 3. They haven't said one way or another what Dante's kid will be so I'm going to say it's a girl.

XX

Dante nodded and then asked something Danny wasn't sure on, but maybe talking would help. "So Danny, what is up with you and Renesmee though, are you just friends, dating, a couple?"

Here Danny had to think. Did he like her like that, he shook his head mentally. Of course he did. She understood him and him her. He thought about it more and decided to tell Dante.

"I like her, I'm sure she feels the same way. She completes me and understands me. She understands that I have a job to do and hasn't said a bad thing about it. I can see myself with her. But as of rite now, we are just good friends. I want to ask her out like on a real date, but what if she says no. then this whole trip will be awkward."

Dante shook his head, "I'm sure she feels the same way. It took some major courage to tell me that. If I had the courage to ask and tell Becky how I truly felt about her then I wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble I went through with my ex." He then told her about the things that happened in Clerks 2.

**A/N: **if you get a chance if you haven't already, watch Clerks and Clerks 2, good movies

Danny thought about it and agreed with Dante, he would tell her later that night.

XX

While that was going on Renesmee was talking with Becky in the back break room.

"So Renesmee, that's a pretty name by the way, what is going on with you and Danny?" She thought about it and got the message from Danny to go ahead and tell her.

"Well we are on vacation, I am physically 16 but mentally much older. I am half vampire." Here She showed her fangs and sped to the other end of the room and back." Becky was about to scream but Renesmee covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but would you have believed me if I had said I was a half vampire?" Becky shook her head, Renesmee was still covering her mouth. "I'm going to uncover your mouth, promise not to scream and I won't do anything." Becky nodded her head and Renesmee took her hand away and flashed her and Becky to the chairs. They sat down.

"What do you mean by half vampire?" Becky questioned. So Renesmee explained.

"Well my father and my mother had sex" here she shuddered. Becky scoffed and told her no shit. "well my father is a vampire and my mother was a human when they had sex. After giving birth to me, my mother was loosing to much blood so he changed her. After that she was imprinted on by her friend, or so called friend now." She was still angry with him but getting over it.

She explained the event with the Volturi and Becky was amazed. Then she got into the details with her family. "so as I got older, my family would always be with me. At first I didn't mind, but then it got constraining. I knew my limits and I could do a lot more than my family thought I could. They would not trust me. I would always have an escort and my friends would only be aloud at my house and could not go to theirs, it wasn't fair."

Here Renesmee started to tear up. Becky felt for the girl and pulled Renesmee to her and held her as she sobbed. They then moved to a love seat and Becky sat down and laid Renesmee head on her lap and ran a hand through her hair calming the girl down.

Renesmee then continued. "Eventually I confronted my mother and my ex best friend and found out that my family wasn't going to let me be for a long time and my friend imprinted on me. I found out now that it wasn't a love imprint but a famelier imprint which is like a friend who will always be there."

She smiled, "Then I met Danny, he found me crying after confronting my mother and he suggested this vacation. I found out he is Danny Phantom. He is half ghost by lab accident. But I feel close to him, he understands me."

At that Becky was surprised. She was amazed that she had a half vampire and ghost in their store.

Becky smiled and then told her story of Clerks 2. Of course she had to ask.

"So Renesmee, what is up with you and Danny? Are you two together? You two would be so cute together."

Here Renesmee thought the same as Danny. "I like him and I think he likes me. His ex didn't understand him like I can. I'm not sure if he is ever going to ask me out, after all, he is a guy." Here the girls laughed. "But seriously, I like him."

After a few more minutes the girls went back to the front.

XX

When the girls rejoined the guys two more men came in. Dante introduced Danny and Renesmee to Randal and Elias. Those two ran the video shop next door. Danny and Renesmee liked everyone here and liked how funny everyone was. They even shared their stories with them. Of course they agreed to keep it a secret of their true identities.

Danny noticed that it was slow in the store and asked what was going on. Dante told them that it was a small town, not a lot of business, but the get by. Danny told them that he would help them out and agree to show up as Danny phantom and help the two stores out on the weekend. He told them that he would have a chat sessions with whoever showed up.

Danny told them that Renesmee and him would be in town all week and would stop by later.

So the two left and got a hotel for the week and weekend.

XX

At dinner is when Danny decided to make his move. On their way back Danny took Renesmee to a pond a little out of town. The moon was full and it looked amazing.

Danny turned to Renesmee and decided now was the time. "Renesmee, I have to say something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it, so wait till I finish ok? Its nothing bad, I hope not I swear."

Renesmee told him ok and she had a feeling what he was going to say.

Danny looked her in the eye, "Renesmee, we have known each other for a few weeks and I guess we can saw we are friends, but over the last few days I have come to realize I like you more than just a friend. You are smart, beautiful, funny, and of course amazing." Here Renesmee blushed.

"We have traveled a lot and I guess I'm asking if you would be my girlfriend. I think we are passed the date phase, we know almost everything about each other. However I promise to take you out on dates and make you feel like you are the most important person in the world, because to me you are." By the time he had finished Renesmee was in tears.

She jumped into his arms. "Of course I will be your girlfriend you goof. I feel the same way. I wasn't sure you felt the same way. Though I will be expecting dates every now and then." She then kissed him on the lips.

For the next hour they just held each other and watched the moon continue to rise.

XX

The next morning they were walking around town when they heard someone being attacked in an alley way. They ran and say five men beating down on two other guys who were holding their own but then one of the attackers brought out a crowbar.

Danny and Renesmee decided enough was enough and got evolved. Danny and Renesmee jumped in and laid a beat down on their sorry asses. Danny and Renesmee helped the two up and helped them sit down on the sidewalk. Danny and Renesmee told the two that they would get rid of these guys and be rite back to check on them. So they dragged the attackers into another alley and broke into a back room. Renesmee drank their blood and Danny vaporized their bodies.

After that they went back to the two men. Renesmee and Danny introduced themselves. Then they got a cool introduction.

The tall man and fat man stood up. The tall man did the introduction, "Hey thanks for the save, we would have had it if those pussy's didn't bring out the crowbar. Anyway, I'm Jay and this is my hedero life mate silent Bob." The big man waved.

Jay continued to talk, "Anyway, those fucks attacked us because their boss owes us money and figured if they got rid of us that the boss wouldn't have to pay. But now we are mad and we are going to get revenge." Danny figured this was a time for some fun.

"What do this guy owe you exactly?" Jay told them that a guy owes them money from the pot they sold him. Both Danny and Renesmee thought the same time, hey lets have fun.

Danny and Renesmee told them that they would help them. Jay and Silent Bob were skeptical at first, but after some show of strength they agreed.

So the plan was to go to this guys house at night, go in, steal the money, kill the fucker, get out. It was going to happen that night

XX

Later that night, they all met up and headed to a house out of town. They took a Car from a parking lot that hasn't moved in a long time so nobody would know Danny's car. Jay then gave out the instructions. Renesmee would kill the power, Jay and Silent Bob and him would find the money, Danny would kill the guy and get rid of the body.

The plan went off without a hitch. After Danny got rid of the body and met up with everyone they were surprised at what they found. They found the pot J had gotten him and a lot more pot. Jay told them that the pot was theirs if they want it and would teach them how to sell.

Danny and Renesmee immediately agreed, they had never gotten high but the knew that they could sell this stuff with training and meet some interesting people.

So the rest of the week was Jay and Bob training them. They actually got good at selling. Jay and Bob became their pot contact and said they would stay in touch.

XX

Eventually Saturday came. Dante had gotten word out that the famous Danny Phantom would be there. A radio station showed up to let people know if he actually did. A little after ten in the morning Danny and Renesmee showed up and Renesmee went to wait with Dante and the gang.

Danny transformed in the back, turned invisible, floated to the front of the store and turned visible. The radio jockey was shocked, he thought Dante was lying.

Of course once word got out that Danny was really there thousand of people showed up and bought from the store. Jay and Bob also turned up and mad a decent profit (another one if you get it). So the Quick, Video store, and Jay and Silent bob made a lot of money that day and it would help out the stores and get Danny some good publicity on helping out stores in need.

XX

Eventually the weekend ended and Danny and Renesmee decided to get on their way. After a few goodbyes they left for their next adventure.

…

Mr. J: So another chapter done

Danny: Thanks for putting us together

Renesmee: (grabs Danny's hand) yea thanks

Mr. J: No problem

Renesmee: so what was with the muse and profit joke?

Danny: Didn't get it?

Renesmee: No

Danny: its Dogma jokes

Mr. J: Good Danny

Renesmee: never saw it

Mr. J/Danny: (gasp)

Mr. J: You must go watch it.

Renesmee: fine, but it better be good

Danny: Oh it is, it is

Mr. J: until next time everyone who is still reading

Danny/Renesmee: (Wave)


	8. Hybrid Experience Hello Volturi

**Mr. J: **Hi everybody

**Danny and Renesmee: **Hi Dr. J

**Mr. J: **If you don't get the reference then you my friend do not know good television shows, considering its one of the longest running EVER. That should be a hint

**Renesmee: **Here is another, don't have a cow man

**Danny: **I haven't heard that in the show in a while

**Mr. J: **Anyway, for those still reading thanks, as of rite now 9/26/13 my internet is down, but look, I'm still writing and not bitching like some of the other writers. Any way, on with the story

…...

Danny and Renesmee were having a good time headed south. They kept their new relationship going good, every Friday they would have a date day, they would pick a town, stop for the day have lunch and have a date night, witch would involve a movie and a nice dinner or if the town didn't have a movie theater they would just have dinner and take a walk.

After a few weeks since Renesmee started drinking human blood her vampire senses were enhanced. Her vision even before drinking was sharp, but now it was better, the same with her hearing, smell and other senses….which I guess was redundant for putting that part in….but hey just roll with it. She was also stronger and faster and smarter.

She found that Danny was her mate, which Danny had no problem with. So dating was an interesting time for them. Sure during the week they would be their usual selves but for Friday night it was their romantic time. Sure they would hold hands and kiss and snuggle but that would be about it, they didn't want to rush anything.

XX

During a Date night Danny and Renesmee were talking about their lives. Renesmee told Danny About the Volturi and Danny told her more about the G.I.W (Guys in White).

Danny told her that they were a very small problem for him. He wasn't sure if they were with the government like they say they were. Renesmee said the next time they did show up and create some havoc for him and claim they were from the government that he should go to the closest FBI building and report them and if they are then nothing will happen, but if they aren't part of the government then they will be in deep shit.

Danny kissed her hand and thanked her for being so smart, which made her blush and snuggle into him further and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She then told him more about the Volturi. She told them who they were. She told him of the three kings. Aro, who was the face of the Volturi. He had the power, (here Danny pretended to hold up a sword and Renesmee giggled and swatted his arm) to read peoples lives, what they have seen and thought. Danny thought that was a little creepy what with people masturbating and thought that this guy might just be a voyeur. Danny told Renesmee that and she blushed at the thought of someone seeing her do that. In reality she never thought about it like that. She then continued hoping to get passed the subject.

Then there was Marcus, he was the smart one of the bunch she guessed. That's what she got out of grandpa Carlisle. He has the power to read lines and how they are for people. For example, he could tell if someone is mated to who and what they are to someone such as mate, parent, friend, anything. Danny thought that must be a powerful gift. He could tell who is friend and foe in a moment.

Then there was Cassias. (not sure on the spelling my internet is down and I haven't read the books to know how to spell it. Also I don't know his power) He is strong and violent.

She also told him that they were old. Before Danny could ask how old were they (it's a joke) she told him way B.C. Danny was amazed.

She also told him about his main guard.

Demetri, Jane and Alec. Jane has the power to hurt you through her mind, like needles. Alec can Take your senses away and you could get Vertigo and she wasn't sure on Demetri (because I cant look it up).

They were the best of the guard and also the most brutal. If something needed to get done, they were the ones to do it.

She then retold him about the battle that was going to destroy a lot of vampires fighting. Renesmee also told him that they haven't heard from them since, she figured they were angry with her grandfather and her family. However she cant really blame them, they were doing what they though was right and wasn't sure if I would be a vampire baby or human which turns out that she was a hybrid.

Danny thought about it and decided to say something. He told her why not invite the Volturi and have a sit down with them while he is there as mediator. That way they could get any misunderstandings out of the way as well as maybe getting an ally for them.

Renesmee told Danny that she would think about it.

XX

After their date night and they were in their beds Renesmee was thinking of Danny's offer. It would be amazing to have the Volturi on her side and the looks on her families faces when they find out that she is friends with the Volturi and they are not. Also like Danny said, it would be a good idea so they have another ally. So she decided why not, and if anything bad happens, Danny is their to help her.

Danny was thinking the same thing, that if anything happens he is there and he doubts that they have encountered any ghosts.

XX

The next day Renesmee decided to at least try to get a meeting with the Volturi.

XX

First Renesmee had to figure out how to get in touch with them, its not like their number would be in the Italian phone book. Just for laughs Danny did look through and to both their surprise it was. It was under Volterra Castle in Italy.

So Renesmee got her new phone out and called. A voice of a woman came on the phone who introduced herself as Heidi.

**Renesmee: **Hello Heidi, this is Renesmee Cullen I'm Calling for one of the three?

**Heidi: **Alright Ms. Cullen please hold

Heidi knew who the Cullen's were and knew that Aro would want to know rite away.

XX

The phone in Aro's office rang and he answered it. Heidi told him that Renesmee Cullen was on line 2.

He was surprised that she of all people would call and was quite curious as to why she or any of her family would call after what had transpired earlier. So he answered.

**Aro: **Hello, this is Aro

**Renesmee: **Hello Aro, this is Renesmee Cullen I am the granddaughter of Carlisle Cullen, I don't know if you remember me?

**Aro: **Yes I do my dear, it was quite the controversy. I am curious, why did you call?

**Renesmee: **Well, from what I remember and what I want to know are two different things. I would like to meet with you and whoever you want to bring. Also I would like to see if we could settle our differences.

**Aro: **Well that sounds lovely, this wouldn't be a trap or anything would it?

**Renesmee: **No sir, everything is like I said. The thing is we have to meet here in the United States, me and my companion are traveling and we are headed south. So I was thinking that we meet in Florida and you can pick the city?

Aro thought about it, a companion instead of her family. Something is going on. However it would put my brothers and my mind at ease. Also, I could bring the guard so it should be fine. Hmm, which city….Ah yes Miami that will do. We do have a hotel with a conference room that they could use.

**Aro: **That sounds reasonable. In Miami there is a hotel called Hotel. We will set you and your companion up for the week. Would you two like to share a room or separate?

**Renesmee: **Same room, two beds. Thank you for agreeing to meet Aro. I hope we can come to an understanding.

**Aro: **No thank you Renesmee, it is a nice change that someone as young as yourself being responsible and grown up. I will come with Alec and Jane. May I inquire on your guest?

**Renesmee: **Yes Aro, his name is Danny Fenton. We will be there in about five days. Would that be alright?

**Aro: **Yes, that is fine. Until then my dear, take care.

After he hung up, he summoned Jane and Alec and informed them of what was going on. They were surprised that Renesmee called and she wasn't with her parents.

'maybe she isn't as bad as her mother after all' Jane thought

'this will be an interesting meeting' Alec thought

'these two are better not screw this up' Aro thought

Aro dismissed them and turned to the window and looked out, this will be interesting, interesting in deed.

XX

So after hanging up Renesmee told Danny the plan and they got their stuff ready and headed south.

XX

So four days latter Danny and Renesmee finally got to Florida. When they got to Miami they got directions to Hotel. When they got there they checked in. Aro and his group had arrived a day before them and left them a note telling them to meet in conference room A at two in the afternoon the next day.

So later that night Danny went with Renesmee while she went hunting. What they didn't know was that Aro, Jane and Alec were on the rooftop watching the skyline and they spotted the two and saw Renesmee kill a thug and drain him of blood and they also saw Danny destroy the body. They followed with their eyes as the two made their way to the hotel.

Aro knew that it was a good idea to meet and he was really excited for the next day. Jane and Alec were impressed, a Cullen actually drinking human blood like a true vampire and not animal, they liked Renesmee already. As for the man with her, they knew to be cautious but could tell he would be interesting as well if the beams went by anything.

XX

The next day Danny and Renesmee got up and got ready for the day. Renesmee wore blue jeans with a black shirt and a black zip up jacket that was unzipped. Danny wore black jeans with a black muscle shirt and a black duster jacket. They checked each other out their eyes lingering on certain places and headed down to the conference rooms.

When they got there, there was a woman from the hotel waiting to show them in the room. She eyed their dress but didn't say anything. When they got in the lady shut the door.

Inside Aro, Jane and Alec were waiting for them. Aro was in a black shirt with black slacks in nice shoes. Alec was wearing Black Jeans and a dark red shirt with a black cloak. Jane was wearing a dark red tee shirt and black jeans with a black cloak.

To break the ice Renesmee told Jane that her outfit looked amazing on her. Jane then got a big smile and went off on clothes and so did Renesmee. As soon as that happened Alec, Aro, and Danny face palmed. At this the three guys nodded to each other. Waited for everyone to sit at the table.

"Alright we are here today to clear up some stuff between Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi. My name is Danny Fenton and I will be mediating this meeting. I will do my best not to be bias. There **WILL **be no fighting or I will step in and break it up. But from what I saw a minute ago, I don't think that will be a problem. Now, would either party like to set up a list so we have something to keep us on track?"

Here Aro stood up. "Hello young Daniel my Name is Aro and this is Alec and Jane. I propose this as a list of topics:

-The last meeting between Volturi and Cullen's

-Why they thought Renesmee would be a problem

-What has happened since

-What they could bring together through this meeting

-Finally, free talk and ideas if any problems come up or just talk

Is that agreeable?"

Here Danny looked at Renesmee who was writing things down on a pad of paper. She looked up and nodded.

Danny stood up, "That is agreeable." after he said that Aro started talking. "Actually before we start, you do know the penalty of knowing vampires right Mr. Fenton?"

Danny nodded. "Yes I do Aro. However I don't think that rule applies to me since I myself am not 100% human. Like Renesmee I am a halfa. So I know all about most secret beings."

Here Aro looked interested, "So Mr. Fenton," Danny stopped him, "Please call my Danny, I want this to be as easy for us as possible." Aro nodded to that.

"Alright…Danny. Would you mind quenching my knowledge on what you are, are you a vampire, werewolf (he said this in a warning tone) shifter?"

Danny grinned, "I'm not any of those. I am something else which you will be interested in I guess. You see I also go by another name…." Danny waited for a dramatic pause and while it was funny to watch Aro and his people getting anxious he transformed. "I am Danny Phantom, half ghost at your service" Here he gave a bow"

Aro sat there and his jaw was hanging along with Alec and Jane's. They couldn't believe it, they heard but they hardly believed, but here….rite before them was the hero of Earth Danny Phantom.

Before Danny could say anything, Jane and Alec were at his side with a pen and paper. "Can we have your autograph please?" Jane gave puppy dog eyes while Alec had his hands together in a pleading manner. Danny stunned, nodded his head and signed the papers and Alec and Jane sat back down whispering to each other. Aro found this rather amusing.

"Well Danny, I guess this does exclude you from the rules, Renesmee my dear you have a chosen a wise companion.

Renesmee nodded.

After calming down Danny got everyone ready for the talk. He took a coin and if it was heads, Renesmee would go first, tails, Aro. There were no qualms to this so Danny flipped and it landed on tails.

So Aro got his thoughts together. "The last time we met was not on best terms. Yes you have just fought off newborns and Victoria. Your family was I guess still on a battle high. However, we still should have been thought of to help, we would have. But the things were said and we haven't talked to the Cullen's or talked to them since. We were waiting for one of them to contact us, and it takes the youngest to be the most mature to talk this through, thank you again Renesmee."

Here Renesmee nodded. "Thank you Aro. Yes you could say that my family was still on a battle high. I remember what was said and yes my family did choose their words poorly. However, the Volturi could have used more tact, but I personally hold no grudge to the things said that almost led to the fight. I would say however both sides were at fault"

Aro nodded to her agreeing that both sides could have done better.

Danny Stood "alright, does either side have anything else to say on the last meeting of the Cullen's and the Volturi?"

Neither side said anything so Danny took that as a cue to continue.

"Ok, next on the list is why the Volturi thought that Renesmee Cullen would be a problem and the way the Cullen's reacted. Since Volturi won the last coin toss Renesmee will go first this time. Renesmee you may begin."

"When I was born my family knew there would be something different about me. They either assumed I would be a vampire or human, not a hybrid. I was born with vampire abilities which made my family become cautious of me.

They assumed that as I grew older I would have problems with myself around humans and blood. I was never left alone for more than a few hours. I was never aloud to do anything unsupervised with my friends, I was in a cage I guess.

My guess is the problem that you have is if I was a vampire I wouldn't age and be a secrecy issue and threaten to expose vampires?"

Aro nodded. "Yes, that was it. The Volturi have seen vampire children which have exposed us and unfortunately forced our hands to destroy villages. But it seems your family has done far worse than what we would have."

After Aro spoke, Danny got up again. "Alright, does any side have anything to add to the last topic?" Danny waited and nothing came up.

Danny continued, "Alright, since Renesmee also went into the what has happened since topic The Volturi will go."

Aro began, "Well we have created a division of watchers if you will that wander the globe looking for vampire children and also to make sure everyone is following the rules. We don't want any to expose ourselves. The world isn't read to know the truth." Here Danny nodded, he knew personally that while he did have supporters, a majority of people despised him. A person is smart, people are dumb.

Danny then spoke, "Ok onto the next subject. What both sides can accomplish by ending this feud. Renesmee will speak first."

"Well I am speaking only for myself, if my family wants to get on good terms, then they will have to set a meeting work for it. I would not mind being a watcher while I am traveling and am not opposed to the Volturi per say. I will not be a full member, but I will assist."

After speaking Danny nodded and Turned to Aro. Aro spoke, "Well said Renesmee. I agree to setting an alliance with you and not your family until they make an effort. Like I said you are well mannered and mature and it will be a pleasure for your assistance. Also, we extend our assistance to you whenever you require it."

After finishing Danny stood again. "alright, that ends the list of topics, now for free talk I guess."

As soon as Danny said that Jane and Renesmee went to a corner and started talking leaving Aro, Alec and Danny.

Aro spoke, "so Danny, how did you come to be a…halfa…as you put it?"

Danny shook his head, "An experiment gone wrong. Its better if I don't say, I know its tempting knowledge but not everything goes well."

Aro nodded, he saw the pain in Danny's eyes and knew not to push the subject.

Aro spoke again. "Danny my offer extends to you as well, even though you are not a vampire, having you as an Ally would come in handy. We extend extra protection, even though I highly doubt you need it." Here Aro held out his hand.

Danny knew that there was no way Aro could get through his mind shields and knew this was a good offer. So Danny shook Aro's hand and grinned at his confusion.

"I accept your offer and offer my help in return. I am one of the most powerful ghosts out there. I am a S rank ghost." At the looks of confusion on their faces Danny continued. "Ghosts are put into danger categories. D is lowest, C is next, B is after that A ranks are hard, and S ranks are the top you could say. Also the reason you cant read my mind is because of my ghost side. After all you cant read what's dead, well half anyway."

Alec introduced himself and asked if he could try his gift on Danny. Danny saw no harm in him trying, and if it did work on him, Danny had something new to train in.

However he didn't get a chance to train because his powers did not work on Danny. Aro was pleased, he got the Volturi a strong ally indeed.

XX

While the boys were talking the girls were having their own conversation.

Renesmee was talking. "It is nice to officially meet you Jane. The things my family say are horrible about you. However from what I have seen you are not bad at all, from a point of view. And your quite a looker as well." Renesmee winked in Jane's direction.

Jane would have blushed if she were alive. "Thank you Renesmee, your not bad looking your self." Here Jane winked back causing Renesmee to blush and Jane grinned. It was official, she liked this girl.

Jane talked again, "We saw your kill last night, it is nice to see you behaving like a true vampire, but your eyes aren't completely red."

Renesmee picked up after that comment, "I drink both animal and Human blood. I guess you can say I am an opportunist. While I prefer Human blood, Animal blood also gets the job done, just not as effectively even if it doesn't taste as good and dulls the senses. This way I get the best of both worlds. I'm an opportunist after all."

They spent the next hour talking about random things like the life Renesmee had with the Cullen's and the life Jane had With the Volturi.

Eventually both groups got together and talked. It turns out Aro's gift didn't work on Renesmee as well.

XX

The next night before Aro, Jane, and Alec left Aro got Renesmee and Danny's numbers and everyone exchanged numbers. Before they left Aro gave Danny and Renesmee some pins to signify they were part of the Volturi.

Aro and his group said goodbye and said they would be in contact. Both sides were happy with the outcome of the meeting. Not only did both sides come out unscathed but also as friends and allies.

XX

The rest of the week Danny and Renesmee enjoyed Florida. After all it was paid for by Aro so the bill would be sent to him. So to say that they were a little more relaxed would be an understatement.

…

**Mr. J: **Done with that one

**Renesmee: **Why did you have to bring up masturbation

**Danny: **Yea, that was a little weird

**Mr. J: **I did because I knew there was something creepy about him. Also I was board and thought of something random. Anyway, see you all next time!

**Danny and Renesmee**: Until next time everyone.


	9. Hybrid Experience A call home

**Mr. J: **Hey all

**Danny: **Hey

**Renesmee: **Hello all you lovely people

**Danny and Mr. J: **Hugh?

**Renesmee: **I will tell you what I want I really, really want

**Mr. J: **(falls to knees and covers ears) No, not again. I blocked out that part of my life.

**Danny: **What's with him?

**Renesmee: **I guess he had a sister who listen to Spice Girls

**Danny: **Who

**Mr. J: **(jumps up) what do you mean who? They were up there with N'Sync and Backstreet Boys and 98 degrees. Dam kids and their music today. Oh my god more flashbacks, (falls back to knees and starts rocking back and forward)

**Danny: **I guess it was good music?

**Renesmee: **I like it, but something tells me that his sister played them way to much.

**Danny: **Oh, well ok then. On with the show

**Renesmee: **I hope Mr. J will be ok soon

…...

Danny and Renesmee were in Georgia at a peach festival enjoying the entertainment. Renesmee was sitting on a bench while Danny was getting them some pie. She was people watching and noticed all the families enjoying themselves.

She didn't notice Danny walk up with her pie with vanilla ice cream. She watched this family walk by that looked like they really loved each other. It took her a while to notice that Danny was there and half way through his piece of pie. (If you cant tell I'm craving pie rite now).

When she finally realized that Danny was there he asked her what was wrong. She told him that she was starting to miss her family. Of curse being the smart awesome guy Danny is, he came up with a plan.

He suggested that the call their families on burn phones that he just happened to have. So they went back to their hotel and got ready for the calls.

XX

Danny looked at the phone and remembered reading the news paper. He didn't remember any mention on Amenity Park. So he figured he would call his Cousin Danni first.

**Danni: **Hello?

**Danny: **Hey Danni its Danny

**Danni: **Hey, how is your vacation going? Having fun?

**Danny: **Yea I am. I can't tell you how relaxed I am. Rite now I am in Georgia. So far, I've gone north to Washington and headed east and down the Eastern sea board to Florida and now headed West. I plan to hit all the continental states.

**Danni: **Well that's sounds like your having fun.

Before he said anything else he asked Renesmee if he could tell his cousin and sister about her. She said that was fine as long as she got to tell her aunt Alice and aunt Rose about him which he agreed.

**Danny: **I also have a traveling partner….who also became my girlfriend.

**Danni: **WHAT! OH My God, what is she like what is her name is she there, can I talk to her?

**Danny: **Woe there. Um she is really great, beautiful, amazing, great looking, and funny. Her name Is Renesmee, and she is a halfa like us. No she can't talk right now, she is talking to her family.

Danny looked over and Renesmee was giving him a loving look and blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

**Danni: **Really a halfa. Wow, what are the odds, I thought you would end up with….Sam.

As soon as she realized what she said she smacked her head. She just remembered that he and Sam broke up after Sam saying that he has changed and was no longer the same person.

**Danni: **Sorry Danny

**Danny: **Its alright, she didn't want me so her loss is my girls gain.

**Danni: **Oh your girl hmm. Good for you Danny, you deserve to be happy.

**Danny: **Thanks, well I just wanted to check in, I got to go. I will talk to you later. Love you Danni.

**Danni: **Love you to Danny

Danny hung up and breathed out a sigh, one down three to go.

The next person he called was his sister Jasmine or Jazz as she liked to be called. So he called.

**Jazz: **Hello?

**Danny: **Hey Jazz, how is my favorite sister

**Jazz: **Danny, Oh my god were are you. I came home and you weren't there and Mom said you were taking a vacation leaving her with all the hard work? What happened?

**Danny: **Well right now I'm in Georgia. I needed a break. I cleaned the lab like I was supposed to and Mom said that I didn't, but she didn't realize that she used the lab after I cleaned it.

Then she said it wasn't like what I did was hard or anything.

**Jazz**: Oh no she didn't

**Danny: **Oh yes she did. So I told her that since it is so easy, that she and Dad shouldn't have a problem while I take a vacation. Before you say anything I let the ghosts know that I was taking a vacation and even they said I deserved one.

**Jazz: **I was wondering why it was quiet. Its been the small new ghosts but mom and dad have been going almost all day and most of the night. Valery has been helping out so it hasn't been that bad. Also, yea, you do deserve a break. So how is traveling?

**Danny: **Well its going good. I headed north to Washington and met a traveling partner…who became my girlfriend.

**Jazz: **What, what is her name, what is she like?

So Danny told her the same thing he told Danni including Renesmee being a halfa. Jazz was happy that her brother was moving on with his life and was looking forward for him stopping by so she could meet Renesmee.

After that Danny called his parents who sounded exhausted and weren't begging him to come home, but were implying that the faster he could, the better. They did comment on the big name ghosts not being there. Danny told them that he told the ghosts that he was on vacation so they decided to lay off for a while. His parents let out a grateful sigh at that.

So Danny talked with them a little more He told them that he was in Georgia and headed west. They were a little to happy to hear that in Danny's opinion. So Danny hurried up the conversation and ended. It was interesting that his family wanted him to get home so fast. But he had time so he was going to enjoy it.

XX

As Danny was talking to his family Renesmee was going to talk to hers. She already told Danny he could tell two people about her and that she could tell two people about him. She decided Alice and Jasper.

However, she decided that she would get the hard call out of the way. Jacob, that was going to be a hard and interesting phone call for her to make.

**Woman: **Black residence

**Renesmee: **Hello is Jacob there?

**Woman: **One minute

Renesmee heard the woman shouting for Jacob and asking him why a girl was calling him?

**Jacob: **Hello, what do you want

**Renesmee: **Well Jacob is that any way to talk to an old friend

**J: **Nessie?

**R: **Its Renesmee, I'm not a monster you mutt.

**J: **Sorry. Are you ok, were are you, I will come get you. You need to come home, your parents said so.

**R: **I'm taking my dam sweet time and don't tell me what to do. So who was the woman?

**J: **You need to come home….and she is my mate. It turns out I only did a familiar imprint on you, not a mate imprint.

**R: **No shit. I'm fine, I'm headed west and that's all I'm going to say about that. Well it was nice talking to you Jake, I got more calls to make to everyone. You were the first I called but I guess you are busy. Have fun with her Jake, I'm having fun with my mate after all.

She hung up as she heard Jake holler what.

The next person she would call would be her grandfather Charlie. She was always fond of him and she could probably have a good conversation with him.

**Charlie**: Hello

**R: **Hey grandpa

**C: **Renesmee, are you ok?

**R: **yes, I'm fine. I just needed to get away from everything. They wouldn't let me do anything with my friends without supervision and they knew that Jake did some kind of imprint on me. It turns out it was a familiar imprint, not a love imprint.

**C: **Yea, I saw that. I tried to talk to them, but in their words 'since we have been around longer, we know better'. Even though none of them have had to deal with a child before. I wish I could have done more for you Renesmee.

**R**: I know grandpa, and I thank you for all you have done. Now let me get you up to date.

So she told him everything that her and Danny have done on their vacation. Charlie was a little apprehensive about her being with a boy, but Danny being her mate and him being a ghost.

Charlie was happy that his granddaughter was having a good time. He wanted to have a word with this Danny but he was on the phone with his family which showed Charlie that at least Danny had some priority.

After a few more minutes of talking Renesmee decided it was time to call some more people. So she and Charlie said their goodbyes and Renesmee got ready for her next call, to her other grandparents Carlisle and Eseme.

First she decided to call Carlisle.

**C**: Hello?

**R**: Hey grandpa

**C**: Renesmee? Were are you, you need to come home, you don't know what might happen with you out in public.

**R**: Hey grandpa, nice to here from you to, what's that, oh I'm doing fine thanks for asking.

**C**: Sorry dear, its just that we are worried about you. You have no idea what might happen and we don't want the Volturi to get wind of it.

**R: **don't worry about them

**C: **what do you mean?

**R: **don't worry about it. Anyway I'm checking in with everyone. Anyway, you don't know what will happen and don't know what has happened when I was in public. I have handled it well.

**C: **no complications?

**R: **No, none at all. Anyway how are you

**C: **Nervous, and so are your parents, are you going to call them?

**R: **Eventually, they will be the last people I call

**C: **Who else have you called?

**R: **Some of the others

**C: **Well that is good and all, but you do need to come home ASAP

**R: **what is wrong with you people? I'm doing fine so stop harassing me and telling me what to do. Anyway I'm headed West and that's all I'm going to say. I will talk to you later grandpa.

Renesmee hung up shaking her head. What was with people. Next was her grandma

**Eseme**: Hello?

**R: **Hey grandma

**E: **Renesmee is everything alright?

Renesmee was glad that she was worried about her and not were she was at the moment.

**R: **I'm fine. Thank you for asking. The others that I have called so far are just telling me to come back now and I don't know what I'm doing.

**E: **well that is the difference, I care about you and I trust you.

**R: **Thank you grandma, that means so much. So far its been you and grandpa Charlie who have understood I needed to get away for a while.

**E: **I saw what was going on, you needed your space. I knew this would happen. So anyway tell me about your trip so far.

So Renesmee told her about their trip and all the places that they have been. She also told them about the people that they met along the way minus the Volturi, Jay and Bob and Danny. She just said that Danny was a traveling companion and has been great to her.

Eseme was glad that her granddaughter was having a good time and was surprised to hear about a talking dog. Sure she has seen shifters, but a talking dog, not so much.

Soon Renesmee heard noise in the background of her parents rushing in the house. She heard her dad ask if that was Renesmee, then she heard a scuffle for the phone and her dad come on the phone

**Edward: **Renesmee Cullen you get your but back here now! Were are you if your not going to come we come get you.

**Renesmee: **I was going to call you later but I guess I will talk to you now father.

Danny heard what she said and laid down on the bed next to her and held her hand to show his support.

Renesmee squeezed his hand thankful for his support. She knew this was going to be a hard conversation.

**Ed: **Well your talking to me now. Jacob called us and told us you talked to him. You should have called us first young lady

**R: **Well I was going to call you, I didn't have a list on who to call first. Also don't treat me like a child, I haven't been treated as a child so don't start now.

**Ed: **Don't take that tone with me, I'm your father and I know best.

**R: **yes you are my father, but you are also being an ass. Guess what, I have been in public and nothing has happened, no slips.

Renesmee obviously wasn't going to tell him about her change in diet. She was going to leave that as a surprise for when she got home.

**Ed: **don't cuss at me! You are being so disrespectful, when we get you back you are not going to be out of anyone site.

**R: **We will see about that. Well I have other people to call who I hope aren't going to be an ass when I call, so adios.

She hung up and curled up into Danny's side and let him rub her back till she calmed down. Danny saw the phone light up and saw it was the last number called so he hit the ignore button and just held Renesmee.

XX

Half an hour later Renesmee was calm enough to talk to Danny. She told him that it hurt that her family didn't trust her and were treating her as property than a being.

Danny told her that he knew how she felt, well not the family part but the world thinking him as a lowly being who should have no free will.

So after that they saw that they were talking on the phone for a few hours. So they went and got some food.

On their way back to the hotel, Renesmee decided she wanted some blood and went into an alley were she saw a homeless person and got her blood and they went back to the hotel.

XX

When they got back Renesmee went back to calling. She decided she needed to her aunt Rose.

**Rose: **Hello?

**R: **Hey Aunt Rose

**Ro: **Renesmee are you ok honey, I heard what happened earlier and you are right, your father is being an ass. I'm glad someone said it and proud of you for standing up for yourself.

**R: **thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that.

**Ro: **no problem honey. So is everything going ok?

**R: **Yes, everything is going fine. I've never been so happy to be out and about. Me and my traveling companion have been doing well.

**Ro: **Traveling companion? And who pray tell are you traveling with?

**R: **Well I met him in Forks, he isn't from there.

**Ro: **He? Scandalous

**R: **well he is nice and sweet…and kind of my mate

**Ro: **What? Honey are you sure?

**R: **Yes I am. He and I complete each other in a way. What I am about to tell you, you have to keep to yourself, I'm going to tell aunt Alice after I'm done talking with you so you two can talk with her. So can you keep it quiet?

**Ro: **Of course Honey my lips are sealed and with the necklace you got us, so is out mind.

**R: **Well he is also a hybrid.

**Ro: **What? How is that possible, another half vampire?

**R**: No, he isn't a half vampire. He is half ghost. Its Danny Phantom

**Ro: **Shut up, seriously?

**R: **Yes its him. Like I said, he understands me and has helped me through some stuff.

**Ro: **So you are traveling with him, are you staying in the same room? Same bed?

**R: **Aunt Rose! Yes we are staying in the same room, just different beds. We don't want to move things to fast, even if we have seen each other in our underwear. And let me tell you something, I got my self a hunk.

Danny blushed causing Renesmee to giggle and kiss his cheek.

**Ro: **Really seen each other in underwear. Well I trust you and I bet he loves seeing you.

**R: **Yes he really does, but with him its not all about body, he also keeps complement my mind and all of the subjects I know. He really is amazing.

**Ro: **well I'm glad you have someone who appreciates all aspects of you and not just your cute ass

**R: **Aunty!

**Ro: **What you do have a cute ass

Renesmee blushed so hard and Danny just happened to hear that comment and agreed with Rose.

**R: **Well thank you, and Danny agrees

**Ro: **Again I am happy for you. Now go call Alice so we have something to gossip about.

**R: **alright I will. Love you aunt Rose

**Ro: **love you to sweetheart

After she hung up Danny pinned her under him and they made out for about half an hour.

Danny told her that she was so beautiful and was so lucky to have her by his side. She snuggled into his side and they just laid there for a while before Renesmee decided to call her Aunt Alice

**Alice: **Hello Renesmee, about time

**R: **how did you know it was me, and what do you mean about time?

**A: **Well Rose just told me you just called her and had something to tell me, and that was almost an hour ago. Well anyway, how are you? Are you having fun without the ass of a father?

**R: **yes I have something to tell you and yes I am doing fine and having fun without him finding myself.

**A: **So what's up? Rose told me to promise you I won't tell anyone about our conversation so I know she and I have something to gossip. I promise I won't tell so spill girlfriend.

**R: **Ok. Well the person who I am traveling with is my mate. He is so sweet. He thinks I'm funny, smart, amazing and smoking hot.

**A: **Oh really. Have you two been behaving? Who is he? How did you meet?

**R: **slow down, ok first I met him in Forks, but he isn't from there. He is like me, a hybrid, and not a vampire hybrid.

**A: **who is it?

**R: **its Danny Fenton also know as Danny Phantom. He knows what its like to be a hybrid and he has helped me through some things. And yes we have been behaving….as much as we can anyway.

**A: **Oh really?

**R: **yes we do stay in the same room, but have two separate beds when we sleep in motels, if we sleep at all that is….Not like that. We don't need much sleep so sometimes we just drive on through the night. Also sometimes we sleep in the car. And yes we have seen each other in our underwear and before you say it, yes I know I have a cute ass, aunt Rose said that and Danny agrees.

**A: **Well she is rite, it is cute. Anyway so in your underwear how does he look?

**R: **he is a hunk. And like I said he thinks I am amazing and he is fun to talk to. It feels so good to be able to relate to someone. Also the adventures we have had.

So she ended up telling her about everything minus Jay and Bob, she wasn't sure how she would react about the drugs, also she didn't say anything about drinking both kinds of blood.

So after talking about some of her adventures she told Alice to go gossip with Rose. Alice said that Rose was outside the door waiting so she was rite.

After hanging up she called her two Uncles Jasper and Emit. She told them everything as well minus the underwear and Danny being Phantom and Jay and Bob.

After she hung up she realized she still hasn't called her mother. She thought for a few minutes of what to say. After figuring out what, she gave her mother a call.

**Bella**: Hello?

**R: **Hey mom

**B: **Oh god Renesmee I'm so sorry about everything I said, I miss you.

Renesmee had to be careful about what she told her mother

**R: **I miss you to mom

**B: **is everything alright?

**R: **yes mom I am alright. I am having fun traveling. I have met new people and made new friends. I have had no slip ups, but you all will be surprised when I get home and that's all I'm going to say on that subject.

**B: **I wish I was with you though, I know I can be overbearing but you are my special girl.

**R: **thanks mom. So why don't you travel?

**B: **Because your father wouldn't allow it.

**R: **Why do you always listen to him like he is god? You are your own woman. Yes he is your husband, but he doesn't own you mom

**B: **I know honey. But it is something about him.

**R: **Mom I want you to listen, you are your own person not dads property. He may not always be right. You need to stand up for yourself mom. You need some self Respect. Can you do something for me?

**B: **what is it honey?

**R: **I want you to go with Aunt Rose and Alice by yourselves and go somewhere. Don't tell dad were you are going, just that you are going on a vacation. You need some time away from him

**B: **well alright.

**R: **Thanks mom.

**B: **so is there anything else you want to tell me?

**R: **like what?

**B: **Well Jake told us something about a mate?

**R: **Um….I'm coming to a tunnel. I'll talk to you later mom

Renesmee hung up and let out a shaky breath, she isn't ready to talk about Danny to her mom.

XX

After hanging up she looked and saw it was already eight and decided to go for a walk.

As they were walking they came upon two vampires who were out for a stroll as well. As they got closer the two recognized Renesmee.

"Renesmee, is that you?" The man of the couple asked. The woman looked closer and said that it was.

So The two couples walked up and it was Peter and his mate. They started to walk with each other and talking. When they got to a lit area, Peter and his mate were surprised that her eyes were a mix of red and gold.

After explaining they were happy that she was living her life and not that of her family. They promised not to tell them what they knew. Even Jasper who was their best friend.

So after visiting with each other they parted ways and Renesmee and Danny went back to the motel. They had to admit, it was good to call home and it would be interesting when they got there.

After they got back to the motel they looked at a map their next stop would be Louisiana it had rich history and they could see the swamps.

…..

**Mr. J: **I want you back

**Danny: **he still having flashbacks?

**Renesmee: **yes, but I think I know how to get him out of it.

**Danny: **how?

Renesmee: GO 49ers!

**Mr. J: **(jumps up) HELL YEA

**Danny: **welcome back

**Mr. J: **It was a dark time, when boy bands roamed the earth. Also that is when the news started to find celebrity crap better news than what is going on in the world

**Renesmee: **those bastards

**Mr. J: **Dam Strait. Anyway, until next time everyone

**Danny and Renesmee: **(waves goodbye)


	10. Louisiana Break

**Mr. J: **I'm back, sorry for the wait

**Danny: **What took you so long?

**Mr. J: **I was playing assassins creed 4. it's a great game. However there is one thing that is starting to piss me off.

**Renesmee: **What's that?

**Mr. J: **They want you to do some stuff online. Heaven forbid they give you everything in the game. To upgrade the Jackdaw all the way you need to get elite everything. However to get the elite fire barrel storage you need to do an online part. So it is impossible to get 100% on the game unless you also have online. And I'm not going to pay for online stuff.

**Danny: **that sucks

**Renesmee: **yea, it does

**Mr. J: **Well enough about that, on with the story

…..

On a quiet southern road the birds were singing, squirrels were scampering, the sun was shining. All in all it was a peaceful day. However soon an engine was heard and a car is seen flying over head and Dixie horn was heard and Renesmee was screaming and Danny was laughing.

When the car landed Danny stopped and turned to Renesmee, "I told you I could jump it." Renesmee was shaking with fear and anger. She pointed at Danny and yelled at him to never do that again with her in the car. Danny grinned and nodded and they drove on leaving two men who saw the whole thing standing next to a 68 orange dodge charger with an 01 on the side and a Dixie flag on top. One man said to the other that that was a jump. The other man nodded and got in the car and they drove off.

…..

Eventually Danny and Renesmee got to New Orleans. They were amazed at the city itself. In the distance they saw the Super Dome. They went and saw Bourbon St. and the different bars in the area. They were impressed. After a few hours of visiting they headed North West to Baton Rouge.

When they got there they got a hotel and spent the night cuddling and relaxing in each others arms.

The next day they decided to go see some of the bayou to the south. On their way down the saw a sight they thought they would not see again. It was a van with green, blue and orange with Mystery Machine on the side. It was broken down on the side with Fred and everyone else leaning on the side.

Danny pulled over and they were surprised to see them. Danny and Renesmee got out and asked what was going on. Fred told them that the Van had broken down and that they were waiting on a tow truck to take them to Baton Rouge.

Danny offered to take them back since it was only a few miles and Daphne and Velma agreed and got in the car. Fred and Shaggy and Scooby would stay with the van.

On the way back to Baton Rouge Velma told Renesmee were they were staying and it happened to be at the same hotel they were at. So when they got to the hotel, Danny dropped off Velma and Daphne and Renesmee decided that she wanted some girl time which was fine with Danny.

So Danny went back to were the van was and the tow truck was there and they were hooking it up. Fred told Danny that they were going to have it towed and it would be a while a few days for them to fix it. So Danny gave they guys a ride back to the hotel.

Danny asked what they were doing in Louisiana and Fred told Danny that they were looking at a supposed haunted mansion in one of they bayous. However, with the van out of commission the investigation would have to wait a while.

So after dropping off Fred, Scooby and Shaggy, Danny called up Renesmee and told her about the Mansion and if she wanted to go check it out with him. She agreed and told him that she was at a store around the corner. So Danny went and picked her up and headed to the mansion that Fred told Danny about.

….

When they got there they noticed that it was in still good condition, even though it was over 150 years old. So when they got to the front door Danny pushed on it and it opened with a creepy creek. Danny got in and Renesmee was instantly at his side. This house was freaking her out.

As they went through the house Danny's ghost sense went off. This was the first time Renesmee saw it and asked what it was. Danny told her that it was his warning system telling him that a ghost was near by. Danny then transformed into phantom and looked around. His ghost sense went off again. Danny flared his powers and a ghost floated through the wall.

It was a man that looked to be in his late 60's in a nice looking suite. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Danny inclined his head and Renesmee did the same.

"My name is Danny Phantom." As soon as Danny said that, the ghost was in front of him looking him over. "Oh yes, I have heard about you. My name is Tom Jones. I am surprised that you are in this area of our country. What brings you here?" Danny sat down after the ghost motioned for him and Renesmee to do the same.

"Well sir, me and my mate are on a vacation of sorts and was told about your mansion by some people and a dog." Tom nodded. "Yes I remember them looking around earlier. They look like those, what are they called hippies?" Danny nodded.

"Well they are looking into a supposed haunting in the mansion. You are here so it is confirmed, but I won't tell them that. That sir is up to you." Tom nodded his head in thanks, he preferred to deal with things himself.

Tom then turned to Renesmee and asked her what she was. Here she showed him her fangs and he looked surprised. "Vampire, I haven't seen one of your kind in a long time. About the time of my death I suppose. He didn't know I saw him but I will never forget. Anyway it is nice to see something different than a ghost or human for a while."

After chatting for a few hours Tom had a request for Danny and Renesmee. Tom was in a secret room when he passed away and his body was still there, well the bones and clothes were anyway. Tom already had his headstone next to his wife and child so all he needed was for someone to burry his body. Danny was happy to help.

Danny and Renesmee followed tom to a bookcase and Tom told Danny to pull the art of war book. Danny did and the bookcase came forward. Danny stepped in and saw a hallway with Tom waiting patiently. Danny followed tom to a room to the left and opened the door. Danny saw on a bed a skeleton with a confederate flag in his hand and a bible in the other. Tom was looking down at his body with a neutral face. Danny used his ghost powers to levitate the body and followed tom out side. Danny placed the body down and got a shovel that was in a shed and dug the grave six feet down. Danny then went and looked for a medium size tree. He then used his ghost powers to cut a coffin out of it and put the body in and lowered it down and put the dirt on it while Renesmee said a prayer while the dirt was being put on and Tom thanked her for the prayer.

After that they went back inside and Tom showed Danny and Renesmee around. He showed them his old civil war memorabilia and wanted Danny to have it. Danny then thanked him for it and opened up a ghost portal and levitated everything out of the room into his garage in the ghost zone telling Tom that he would put it away in a special room later.

Tom then led The two to another room with a safe in it with a lot of confederate money. Danny did the same thing and put it in the garage.

After a few more hours of visiting Danny and Renesmee decided to get back and get something to eat. So they said goodbye to Tom and headed to a diner and got some food and headed back to the hotel.

….

The next day saw Danny and Renesmee walking around Baton Rouge. They were enjoying the sights when once again Shaggy and Scooby came running around a corner and being chased by a "ghost". Again they shook their heads as the two ran by Danny and Renesmee. Danny and Renesmee just rolled their eyes and punched the "ghost and knocked it out".

Once again Fred, Velma, and Daphne came running around the corner and saw Scooby and Shaggy shaking behind Danny and Renesmee. "Man you guys are fearless aren't you?" Asked Daphne looking at the creepy "ghost". Danny rolled his eyes and reached down and pulled off the mask. Again it was someone who Renesmee and Danny didn't know but the Mystery gang did.

After the police came and took the man away Fred asked why they weren't scared. Danny told him that he grew up in Amenity park, ghost capital of the world and he could spot a fake one and real one rite away. Fred got a thoughtful look on his face and wrote something in a notebook.

…..

The next day Danny decided that they should get a move on and head to through Texas and move on to Arizona. Renesmee agreed and they got in the car and headed west, ready for whatever would happen next.

….

**Mr. J: **sorry for the late update, like I said I was playing Assassins Creed 4. Also I know this wasn't my best work, but I owed everyone who is still reading something.

**Renesmee: **Its alright, at least you put something out and not go months without updating.

**Danny: **true

**Mr. J: **alright everyone, now that I have beaten AC 4 (not 100% dam bastards) I should be able to focus more and get a decent chapter out soon. Until then, take it easy

**Danny and Renesmee: **bye


End file.
